Charming Is Not so Charming
by JAKEHARRiSPRiNCESS
Summary: Juliet Teller, the Princess of Samcro is back in town. What happens when she focuses on the club's hacker/intelligence officer? Will the life be too much for her to bare again or will someone be the one to make her stick around?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter One: The Princess Is Back

Juliet Grace Teller pulled her 2008 silver Mustang GT convertible up in the familiar Sandy Creek Rd driveway and turned the engine off. She got out and pulled her shades on top of her head. She looked around and it was still the same, the same as it was five years before. She was 20 when she left her hometown. After Opie was sentenced to five years in the pen, she had to get out town. He was like a brother to her and she couldn't handle to see another member of her family getting locked up or worse…dead. She needed a change of scenery and she left in the middle of the night and left for the Hawaiian Islands. Only after learning that her brother was expecting his first child did she decide it was now time to come home.

She went to the door and knocked and no answer so she knew they was only one other place that her mother would be and that was at the garage so she got back in her convertible and headed down to the garage and clubhouse.

She pulled up and smiled as it, like her mother's house, hadn't changed much. She got out and smiled as one of her 'uncles' was at the tow truck setting down a Beemer that had a deer through the windshield. He had his back turned to her.

"Excuse me? How much is it for an oil change around this shit hole?"

"What the…" He asked as he turned around to face her and was completely shocked.

"Juliet!"

"Chibby!" She said excitedly as he pulled her to him in a huge bear hug.

"The princess of SAMCRO is back!"

Jax pulled up and got off his bike.

"Some days you're the Beamer…some days you're the goddamn deer."

Chibs and Juliet turned and looked at him.

"Some yuppie creamed it up at the streams." Chibs told him.

"Jules." Jax said with a hug smile.

He immediately wrapped his sister in his arms.

"Hi, bubba." She said with a giggle. "It's nice to see you too."

"What are you doing here?" He asked letting her finally breathe. "Does Mom know you're here?"

"My brother is having his first child soon and you thought I'd miss out on that?" She asked. "No, she doesn't know. I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Mission accomplished, darlin'." Chibs said with a huge grin.

"How the hell do you want me to get it out of there?"

Juliet for the first time saw a young guy standing by the BMW. He looked around her age, maybe a little older. She knew immediately he was a prospect.

Jax smiled, let go of his sister and went to a compartment on the tow truck and pulled out a chainsaw.

"Come on, man."

"Just pretend it's 'carve your own steak' night at the Sizzler."

"I don't eat meat, man." The prospect told Jax.

"Figure it out." Jax told him putting an unlit joint up to his mouth.

"Ok, that's my cue to go." Juliet said seeing the prospect get ready to turn on the chainsaw.

"Where are you staying?" Jax said going back over to Juliet and Chibs.

"Mom's I guess." She told him. "Until I can rent a house or apartment."

Jax nodded and Chibs put his arm around her.

"We've missed your beautiful face around here."

"I figured you wouldn't even notice I was gone with all the crow eaters and sweet butts around here."

"We could never forget you, love." Chibs said kissing her temple. "You're the prettiest girl to ever come out of Charming."

"As much as I hate to break up all of this flattering, I've got to go to Mom's and crash." She said. "I had a 5 hour flight from Oahu and a 5 hour drive up from LA."

"Can you get inside?"

"I know where the spare key is hidden." She told her brother kissing his cheek and then Chibs's. "If you talk to Mom, tell her I'm home. I don't want her coming home unexpectedly and pull a gun on me."

Jax smiled and Chibs chuckled.

"You still carrying, love?'

She pulled the gun from the back of her shorts. "What do you think?"

"How did you get on a plane with that?" Jax asked.

"My little secret." She told them getting into her car. "You'll never know."

She started her car and winked at them.

"Jesus." Jax said as him and Chibs watched his sister pull out of the lot.

"Right, brother." Chibs said patting Jax's back. "How is Charming going to be able to handle both Gemma and Jules at one time?"

"I guess we'll find that out." Jax commented.

He immediately filled Chibs on the Mayans burning down their gun warehouse and stealing their guns. His phone rang and it was Gemma. Jax told her that he hadn't heard from his ex-wife and Gemma told him she'd check in on her before she headed home.

"Speaking of home." Jax said. "The princess is back."

_A/N: Readers, let me know what you think. I love reading feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Two: Chaos in Only a Few Hours of Being Home

Juliet unlocked the door to her mother and Clay's home. The spare key was exactly where it had always been and looked around. Her mom looked dark colors and walked down the hall to her old room. She smiled once she seen that it was clean. She dropped her bags down on the floor beside her bed. She walked around the room and seen old pictures of her with Jax, and Opie and a few with Clay, Chibs, Bobby and Tig.

Juliet, by appearance looked a lot like Gemma. Long dark hair with caramel streaks, brown eyes and a 'no shit' attitude to match. She always knew deep down that she would be back here. She also knew that she would, like her mother, become an old lady to a member of Samcro. What could she say? She loved a bad boy and a man in a cut.

Juliet smiled when she seen a picture of her and her childhood best friend, Tara Knowles. They were about 16 in the picture. Tara had become her best friend after Tara starting dating Jax. Her brother and Tara were childhood loves and when she left Charming, it crushed Jax. Tara and Juliet were not only best friends but often partners in crime. On more than 10 occasions, Juliet found herself behind bars along with Tara, Jax and Opie.

Juliet removed the pistol from the back of her shorts and sat in on the dresser and decided she needed a bath to wash of the traveling grime. She went into her bathroom and grabbed a quick shower and was getting dressed when her cell rang. She seen the Charming area code and knew that it was most likely her brother. He told her that something happened with Wendy and that she needed to come to St. Thomas.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She said hanging up.

She got dressed, threw on a little makeup and blow dried her hair. She got into her car and drove towards St. Thomas Hospital. Halfway there, she saw blue lights flashing behind her.

"Shit." She said with a sigh as she pulled over.

A sheriff walked up to her driver's side and stopped.

"Juliet Teller."

"David Hale." She said with a smile.

"Deputy Chief Hale."

She nodded.

"I shouldn't be surprised that I'm pulling you over for reckless driving and excessive speeding." He said.

"Well unlike all the other times, I have a really good excuse."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked with eyebrows raised. "What's that?"

"Seems like my brother's pregnant crazy ex-wife just got rushed to the hospital." She told him. "So I'm trying to get there."

He sighed, apparently buying it.

"Ok, go." He told her but put his hand up. "Only this once, Juliet. I'm serious. Next time I have to pull you over for speeding, I'm hauling you in."

"Got you, no more driving like a bat out of hell."

He gave her a small smile and began to walk away.

"Juliet?"

She turned to look back at him.

"It's good to have you home."

"Good to be back, Deputy Hale." She told him putting on her best smile. "I mean Chief Deputy Hale."

He got into his off road police SUV and drove away.

"Wow." Juliet said shaking her head. "I didn't even have to show him my boobs to get out of a ticket."

Before she left Charming, she would often get pulled over by Deputy Hale, once he come out of the Police Academy and started working at the police station, she would talk her way out of a ticket and more often that once flash him. He once even booked her on indecent exposure. She giggled and headed to St. Thomas, this time doing the speed limit.

She got to the hospital and got out of her car. She saw her brother walking out.

"Jax." She called to him.

He turned and pointed back to the hospital.

"Go inside. I've got something to take care of."

She seen Chibs and Bobby come out.

"Jesus." Bobby said surprised to see her.

"Hi, Uncle Bobby." She said giving him a quick hug.

"No time, sweetie." He told her giving her a quick hug. "Gotta go with Jax."

"Ok." She said as she seen them mount their bikes.

She headed inside and seen her mom and Clay.

"Princess Juliet." Clay said with a huge smile.

"Hi, Clay." She said with a smile.

He wrapped her in his strong arms for a long hug and let her go.

"Hi, baby." Gemma said giving her a hug and a kiss. "Good to have you home."

"I've been here for a few hours and already mayhem."

Clay smirked.

"What's the news?" Juliet asked. "Wendy ok? The baby?"

"The druggie bitch is fine." Gemma said. "We're not sure about the baby yet. He's 10 weeks preemie. He has CHD and a tear in his abdomen."

Juliet nodded. Her mom, Jax, late brother, Thomas all have the 'family flaw'. She was lucky not to have inherited it. She was the only one of Gemma's three children not to.

"What are they going to do?"

"They want to go right in and fix his belly and if he's ok, then his heart." Clay spoke up. "Tara's assisting."

"Tara?" Juliet asked. "She's back?"

"Yeah." Gemma said not pleased.

"Can we see the baby?"

"Yeah." Clay said.

Gemma and Juliet went to the NICU and seen Abel hooked up to all kinds of machines and in an incubator.

"He's so little." Juliet said looking at her nephew. "Tara will help the best she can, Mom."

"Yeah." Gemma said putting her arm around Juliet's neck.

"Well I was looking forward to meeting my nephew but not like this."

"Surprised that you don't have kids yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Juliet asked amused. "Are you saying I'm a whore?"

Gemma smiled and turned to look at her.

"Takes one to know one."

Gemma let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Three: Messing with the Prospect

Juliet spent a few hours at the hospital and decided just to go back to her mom's. Gemma said she was heading to Jax's house to tidy up for when the baby could come home. Juliet was hoping that baby Abel would be able to come home soon.

Juliet found a joint in the ashtray on the dinner table and sat down and lit it. She took a big hit and held it for a minute before exhaling the smoke.

The backdoor opened and in walked her step dad.

"Hi, princess." He said kissing the top of her head. "How long have you been here?"

"A few hours, I guess."

"You should've come by the clubhouse."

"To hang around with a bunch of crow eaters…no thanks."

Clay smiled and sat down beside her.

"Where's Gem?" He asked.

"Over at Jax's cleaning." She informed him. "Apparently cleaning wasn't Wendy's strong suit."

"How's the kid?"

"The doctor said he was getting stronger." She said. "Maybe tomorrow they can do the stomach surgery."

"You want to tell me why you're back in Charming?"

"I came back for Jax and Abel."

"2 ½ months earlier?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I figured I'd come back and get settled in before he was born but Wendy seemed to have other plans."

"Yeah." He huffed.

"I thought maybe I could help out around the garage in the morning." She said. "You know I know what I'm doing under a hood."

"You know you always have a job at the garage."

"It's just until I can open up my salon or something." She told him. "I did go to school for cosmetology, ya know."

"Waste of damn money if you ask me." Clay said shaking his head.

Juliet rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She told him as she kissed his cheek. "Good night."

"Night."

She went into her room and closed the door. She went to sleep not soon after she had laid down.

The next morning, she got dressed and once again headed to the clubhouse/garage. She seen a guy with a Mohawk and two tribal tattoos on each side of it and the prospect looking her way from the garage.

"Hi, prospect." She said as she made her way to the office. "See you got the deer out of the beamer."

She didn't give him time to say anything as she went into the open office.

"How is the hell is that?" Juice asked the prospect.

"That would be Juliet Teller."

Juice looked at the prospect.

"I know what you're thinking." The prospect said nodding his head. "She's hot, right?"

"If Clay and Jax hear you say that shit, you will lose your other ball." Juice told him.

Half Sack just gulped and looked around to make sure no one else but Juice heard him comment on Juliet.

Juliet went into the small office and sat her purse down on the desk. Her mom wasn't there yet and she figured she was probably at the hospital checking up on Abel's status.

She looked in the window that showed the garage and seen the Mohawk guy and the prospect working on the cars. She smiled once she seen Half Sack look at her through the window and gave her a shy smile.

She turned away from the window and sat down at the desk. There was paper work scattered along the desk and on the computer keyboard.

She looked through the papers and made sure that the information on the papers where in the computer and filed the papers in folders and put them in the filing cabinet.

Opie pulled up and Juliet when out and hugged him.

"You come back just for me?" He asked towering over her small frame.

"Oh course." She told him with a smile. "You know I've always had a thing for you but Donna snatched you up before I had a chance."

He smiled knowing she was joking. Juliet was like a little sister to him.

Jax, Clay, Chibs, and Bobby came back and they had a meeting in the shop and she closed the office door so she couldn't overhear. It was club business, not hers. 15 minutes later, each member left.

Half Sack came into the office.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Are you trying to flirt with me prospect?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"Um, no. Not at all." He said suddenly extremely nervous.

"So you don't find me attractive."

"That's a trick question, isn't it?" He asked shifting his feet with his head down.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"You're hot actually."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's just I was told to make sure you didn't need anything before I head up to Tahoe with Bobby."

"I'm fine." She told him sitting back down at the desk.

He nodded and turned to head out the door.

"Kip."

He turned around shocked that she knew his name.

"Thank you." She told him with a smile. "You're sweet."

"No problem." He said walking out.

Everyone was gone for the day so she decided to lock up the shop. She got the newspaper and looked through the classifieds at houses for sale or for rent. She was 25 years old and didn't like the idea of still living at home with her mom. She found a listing for a 2 bedroom, 1 bath house not too far from the garage and called the number. To her surprise, the owner told her he could meet her in 20 minutes to look at the house. She drove by the house and the owner was already there. He gave her a tour of the house and she liked it. She filed out an application, and paid the first month and deposit and got the keys.

She smiled as she drove through Charming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Four: Flirting with Juice

Juliet walked into St. Thomas and headed towards the NICU. She bumped into Tara.

"Hey." Juliet said.

"Hey." Tara said. "Abel's stomach surgery went well but it's putting a strain on his system. They need to do the heart surgery now."

"Ok, that's good, right?" Juliet asked her.

"It's the best option."

Juliet nodded and put her purse on her shoulder.

"How have you been?" She asked. "Heard that you left Charming a few years ago."

"Yeah, seems like we both couldn't stay away from Charming."

"Um." Tara said looking down at her folder.

"I came back because of Abel." She told her old friend. "What's your excuse?"

"I guess I missed Charming."

"Did you miss Charming or my brother?" Juliet asked with a smile.

"That was a long time, Juliet." Tara said.

"Yeah, but you know what they say, "Old habits die-hard"." She told Tara with a smile. "I'm going to go check on my ex sister-in-law. Thanks doc for everything."

She headed over to Wendy's room and walked inside.

"You must be Juliet." She said from her bed. "Jax has told me a lot about you."

"Yeah and he's told me about you too."

Before Wendy could respond, the door open and the two women turned their attention to the door. It was Gemma.

"Looks like the kid might actually be around to see his first birthday." Gemma said with a frown.

"Thank God." Wendy said with a sigh.

"Yes, thank you God." Gemma said putting her purse down and walked over to the hospital bed. "We should say a little prayer. Come on, Juliet…join us."

Juliet went to the side of the bed and she took Wendy's hand and Gemma took the other.

"Dear God, thank for saving this boy from his murderous junkie mom…"

Juliet looked up at her mom with a raised eyebrow.

"Who care more about a $40 rush than she did her own flesh and blood."

"Don't you dare." Wendy said getting alittle emotional and snatching her hands from the Teller women.

"Don't I dare?" Gemma asked. "You pathetic whore. Guess the D.A. was impressed with your Bible studies. I hear they're not going to press charges."

"When I check out of here, I'm going to rehab."

"Let's just throw money at those 12-step freaks." Juliet spoke up.

Wendy turned her attention to her. Now she was trapped inside a room with two Gemmas and was starting to panic.

"How long is it gonna last this time? 6 months?" Gemma asked walking away from the bed with the Bible in her hand.

She had her backed turned to Wedny and Juliet.

"It's gonna be different this time. I have my baby to live for."

"That's where you're wrong." Gemma said turned back around and going back to the bedside. "You have no baby. You lost that privilege."

Gemma suddenly grabbed Wendy by the throat. Wendy looked towards Juliet for assistant but to no avail.

"You so much as cast a shadow on that kid…try to turn some legal screw and get custody, I will finish job. He will never call you, 'Mommy'."

She let go of her neck and Wendy coughed.

"I suggest you turn to Jesus." Gemma told her ex daughter-in-law as she set the Bible back on the table.

"Nice meeting you, Wendy." Juliet said walking to the door with her mom. "We should do this again sometime."

Gemma and Juliet walked out and headed for the parking lot.

"So, what did you put in the Bible, Gemma?" Juliet asked. "A syringe?'

Gemma just looked at her daughter and Juliet nodded.

"She's a weak one." Juliet commented. "She'll use it."

"That's what I'm planning one."

"I'm going to stick around here and go see Abel."

"I'm heading back home." Juliet said opening her car door. "See you later."

The next morning, thanks to Clay's credit card, she went and picked out furniture for her new house. Clay said she could get whatever she needed but no deliver charges. That task was up to Juice and the prospect. So she made them spent their morning shopping for furniture and they drove the truck to her house.

"Where do you want the couch, Jules?" Juice asked as he and Half Sack brought in the couch.

"Right there." She said pointing to where she wanted it.

They set the couch down and Juice's cell rang. He took the call and hung up a few moments later.

"Sack, we gotta go to TM." He told the prospect.

"I could use help putting my bed frame together later." She told Juice.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

She gave him a seductive smile and he cleared his throat.

"Just call later and I'll set it up for you."

"Oh I will."

He walked out the front door quickly and she giggled knowing she made the Puerto Rican very nervous.

Her mom came through the door an hour later with bags.

"What's that?" Juliet asked.

"It's dishes and stuff for the kitchen." Her mom said walking to the kitchen and putting the bags on the counter. "You can't cook or eat without them."

"I have all of that back in Hawaii…it's just so expensive having everything shipped back that I just decided to leave it."

"Juice and the new kid got the job done quick, didn't they?" Gemma observed."

"Not quite. Clay called and they had to head to TM." Juliet said. "So my bedroom suite isn't set up yet. Juice said he'd help me out later."

"Juice, huh?" Gemma asked sitting down at the small kitchen table and pulling out a joint.

Gemma lit it, took two hits and passed it to her daughter.

"What can I say?" Juliet asked with a shrug taking a hit of the joint and passing it back. "I have a thing for Puerto Ricans with Mohawks and tribal tattoos."

Gemma laughed.

"Does Clay and Jax know about your Puerto Rican fetish?"

"Should it matter?" Juliet asked getting up and putting on a pot of coffee. "He's a member, right? Besides I should be able to see whoever I want."

"That's my girl."

Later that night, Juliet went to her mom's for dinner and everyone was there but Opie and Donna. It made Juliet a little sad. She knew Opie was having a hard time with choosing between his wife and kids and the club. She knew the reason Opie wasn't at the family dinner was because of Donna.

Everyone was laughing and talking passing around plates of food. She was sitting across from Jax beside Bobby and her brother smiled at her from across the table. He was happy his little sister was home.

After having a few beers and a good meal, everyone was getting ready to go home and call it a night. She seen Juice heading for his bike.

"Hey, uh…Juice?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Five: Juice Helps Juliet in More Ways than One

Juice got on his Harley and slipped on his night vision glasses when he heard his name. He looked up and seen it was Juliet.

"Listen, I know it's kinda late…"

"You want me to come over and set up your bedroom?" He asked finishing her sentence.

"Would you?" She asked with begging hands. "Jax will probably go back to the hospital, Bobby is going home with the crow eater, and I don't trust Tig to set up any furniture of mine."

He smiled but didn't say anything.

"I could ask Chibs." She said getting ready to walk away.

"No, I could come by and do it."

She smiled to herself before turning back around to face him.

"It's not a problem or anything, is it?" She asked. "I know you probably want to go home and crash or crash at a girlfriend's or something."

She knew that Juice didn't have a girlfriend because Gemma had told her earlier because she knows everything.

"I'm free." He said casually. "You want me to follow you to your house?"

She nodded and headed to her car. Her brother was leaning against her driver's door with a smirk.

"What?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Juice? Really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and get off my car, asshole."

He chuckled and moved away from the door. She opened the door and got inside. She started her car and her brother leaned into the window and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad your home, lil sis." He said with a smile.

She put her car in reverse.

"Oh." He said turning around. "Don't ride the Rican too hard. We need him at the garage early."

She gave her brother the finger before backing out of the driveway and headed to her house and Juice followed. He parked his bike behind her car in the driveway and took his glasses and helmet off before getting off.

They went inside and Juliet went into her kitchen and got the screwdriver and hammer out of one of the drawers.

"Do you want a beer? Whiskey?" She asked opening the refrigerator.

"Beer's good."

She got two out, handed him his and opened hers. She took a gulp and smiled.

"Ok, let's get to work." She told him.

He followed her down the hallway and took off his cut and put it on the accent chair in the corner. He got the instructions and looked at them before starting. He figured it out and went to work.

"So, Jules…" He said looking up at her for a brief minute then back at the project in hand. "What made you come back to Charming?"

"I guess I missed the mayhem my family causes." She told him putting some of her clothes in the closet. "Hawaii was kind of too vanilla for me after a while."

He chuckled.

"Was your boyfriend upset that you left to come back to the mainland?"

"He was to vanilla for me too."

"Not bad boy enough for you?"

"It wasn't only that." She said looking back at him from her place in the walk-in closet. "He sucked in bed."

He choked on his beer and coughed patting his chest. She giggled and walked out of the walk-in closet.

"How about you?" She asked walking across the room to sit in the accent chair. "Where are you from originally? New York?"

"Queens."

"Do you have any family back in Queens?"

"A sister." He said with a shrug. "We're not really close."

"Why not?" Juliet asked. "She doesn't like that her brother's an outlaw?"

"Something like that." He said smiling at her.

She loved his smile; it made his whole face light up.

A few beers later and small talk; he stood up and slid her mattresses on the bed. He even helped her put her new comforter set on the bed.

"Ok." He said. "You're good to go."

"I really appreciate it." She told him walked up to him and putting her hand of his chiseled chest.

He looked down at her, his eyes searching hers. He just looked at her anxiously for a few moments and she decided to make the first move. She pulled her head down and pressed her lips to his for a steamy kiss. He picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never moving off of each other's. He kicked off his boots as he laid her down on the bed gently and took off his white t-shirt and climbed onto the bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers and she kissed him hungrily as he put all of his weight on his arms. His tongue brushed her bottom lip asking permission into her mother and she gladly accepted.

Juliet had to admit, he was a great kisser. She hadn't had a good lay in a while and was so looking forward to this. She ran her nails over his chest and abs and he pulled back to look at her. She seen lust in his chocolate eyes. She lifted her arms and he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. He did the same with her bra. He looked down at her body and back at her.

"Wow." He said placing hot open-mouthed kisses along her jaw bone then down her neck.

She moaned in pleasure.

He moved further down to the mounds of her breast and took her nipple into his mouth. She arched her back in absolute arousal. He moved over to the other breast and paid it as much attention as he did the first and bit down softly.

"Oh, Juice." She moaned pushing him over.

He laid on his back and she went for his jeans and undone his oversized SAMCRO belt buckle and unzipped his jeans quickly. He kicked them off quickly now clad in only his tight boxer briefs. She straddled him and could feel him press against her jeans. She kissed him again and moved over to his ear and tugged lightly with her teeth. She kissed his neck and moved down to his chest and she moved furthered down and she ran her nails down his abs and teased him by running her hands under the top of his boxer briefs.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up and kissed her. He pulled away and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small package. Juice's a very smart man.

"Do you always come this ready?" She teased.

"You never know."

She took off her jeans and underwear in one quick sweep and he did the same with his boxers.

He positioned himself between her legs and entered her. She hadn't had sex in a while so it took her a minute to adjust to his size. She had to admit Juice was an expert at this; he knew all the right moves and hit all of her right spots.

An hour later, they were both exhausted. They were still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Was that too vanilla for you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nope." She said looking at him and pecking his lips. "That was just right."

They got dressed and she walked him to the front door.

"Lock up." He said opening the door.

"Always." She told him. "See you later."

"Yeah." He said giving her one last kiss.

She watched him get on his bike and start it up before she closed the door and made sure she locked it. She yawned and headed down the hall to her bed. She was going to have a great night sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Six: The Next Day

Juliet did indeed have a good night sleep. She walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee before going back into her room to take a hot shower. She got out and slipped on her robe and wrapped her hair in a towel before going to grab a cup of coffee. She sipped on her coffee and threw the empty beer bottles that was lying on the counter away and smiled. Who knew that she would only be back in Charming for a few days and had already managed to sleep with a member of SAMCRO.

She got dressed, styled her hair and applied her makeup before grabbing her cell, purse, and keys. She locked up her house and headed to her car and seen Hale pull up in his SUV. He got out and took off his aviator sunglasses.

"Chief Deputy Hale, I haven't even gotten into my vehicle and you're already waiting to give me a ticket."

"I'm surprised you are up this early considering the company you had last night."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you spying on me, Hale?"

"No." He said shaking his head. "Just doing my normal patrolling. Trying to keep Charming a safe town."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." She said slipping on her sunglasses. "I'm well protected."

"Yeah." He said nastily.

"Do you have something you want to say to me, David?"

"No." He said shaking his head. "Just wondering what a girl like you would want with one Juan Carlos Ortiz."

"I really don't think my personal life has anything to do with you." She told him matter-of-factly. "Maybe you should get laid, might help you get that stick out of your ass and loosen you up."

She got into her car and he turned around and walked to his vehicle. She headed to the garage and walked into the office. She hadn't even sat her purse down when Clay stormed into the office.

"$4000, Juliet! For furniture!" He said holding an invoice. "What the hell is an accent chair?"

"It's a chair for my bedroom." She said sitting down at the desk.

"Do you sit in your bedroom?" He asked.

"Not particularly."

"$300.00 for a goddamn chair no one will sit in."

"You love me anyway." She said sucking up to her step-dad.

"Not if you continue to bankrupt me."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. He threw the bill down on the desk.

"Make sure it gets paid." He told her and headed for the door. "Where's Juice and the Prospect, I'm gonna kill 'em for letting this happen."

She giggled as he walked across the lot to the clubhouse looking to rip into someone's ass.

"What's wrong with him?" Jax asked coming into the office from the side door that led in from the garage. "He pissed that Juice is porking his step-daughter."

"You're not funny." She told him. "For your information, he's pissed that I ran up a $4000.00 bill for furniture."

"Jesus."

"What?" Juliet asked. "I can't help that I have good taste."

"Not with everything." He joked referring to Juice.

She threw a pen at him but he dodged it.

"You should talk." She told him turning on the computer. "I seen that crow-eater that came in here looking for you."

He smiled.

"You have no shame."

"Not at all." He said. "I take one for the good of the club."

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to head over to the hospital later." He said getting serious.

"I'm heading over there later too." She told him. "First, I want to get this order of repos out to the guys before I leave."

Jax nodded, kissed his sister's cheek.

"We're all going to the carnival later too." He told her. "Maybe you could ride on the Ferris wheel with your new boyfriend."

She picked up another pen and this time, it binged him right in the back of the head while he was fleeing out of the office.

"Ow, that hurt! You little shithead!"

"That's what you get, asshole!" She yelled.

She gave the repo sheet to the prospect and another guy that worked at the garage. She made sure that everything was ok, before she headed to the hospital a little before noon. She got to the NICU and seen Abel in the incubator. She went inside and talked with him for half an hour and ran into Tara.

"Hey." She said. "Wendy OD'd last night. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Why would I?" Juliet asked crossing her arms. "She's a junkie, she probably had one of her junkie friends smuggle something in for her."

"What are you doing, Juliet?" Tara asked with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"This thing with Wendy…"

"I told you I don't know anything about that." She said nonchalant. "What Wendy does with her body is her business. I'm just glad my nephew survived that hell."

Tara frowned.

"Are you here to get back with Jax?" Juliet asked. "I feel a case of déjà vu coming on."

"I'm here to work. That's it."

"Ok." Juliet said holding up her hands. "We should really catch up one day. Talk about what you've been doing the last 10 years."

"Ok." Tara said nodding.

Juliet's cell went off and it was her mom saying everyone was getting ready to go to the carnival.

"Got to go, doc."

She got to the garage 10 minutes later and everyone was getting on their bikes getting ready to head over to the annual carnival. Gemma was on the back of Clay's bike and Jax nodded his head to his sister. Juice slipped on his sunglasses and she walked over to his bike. He handed her a helmet and strapped his own as well. She climbed onto the back and wrapped her arms around him. The members all looked confused and they looked at Jax, who shrugged.

"What is that about?" Clay asked his wife looking at Juice and Juliet.

"Young love, sweetheart." She told her husband as he started the bike.

They spent a couple hours at the carnival before Juice and Juliet walked over to her mom and step-dad. Juice told him that the Irish was coming.

"Go find the others." Clay told him.

"Ok." Juice said looking at Juliet before running off to round everyone up.

"Sorry, baby. I might have to finish you off later." Clay told Gemma.

"Yeah, I heard that before. Gimme some more quarters. I'm goin' back in the booth."

"Um…hello." Juliet spoke up disgustedly. "You do know your daughter is standing right here, right?."

Gemma laughed and Clay frowned.

"Hey, did I say something to you about banging my intelligence officer?"

Juliet shook her head.

"Ok, then." He said kissing both women before going to round up his club.

"Him and Jax took it easier than I thought." Juliet said as her and her mom watched Clay walk away.

"They'll pay Juice back." Gemma spoke up. "One way or another."

Juliet groaned.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun."

"I am not going into the picture booth with you mother."

Gemma hit her daughter on the arm. They walked around the carnival and even rode on a few rides spending some mother-daughter time together.

"So, you really do have a Juice fetish." Gemma commented as they sat down at a table with some cotton candy.

"I don't know yet." Jenna said picking at the candy. "I'll get back to you on that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Seven: I'm Doing My Job Too…I'm Defending My Family

Later that night, Juliet was hanging pictures when her door opened and it was her brother.

"I'm not Juice."

"You know I hate you, right?"

"I'm just messing with you." He said with a smile and taking the hammer from her. "Especially when you have a weapon in your hand."

He nailed the nail into the wall and hung the next picture for her.

"You want some coffee or something?" She asked him. "Because I have a lot of pictures to hang."

"Why not?" He smiled.

She went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

"Have you ever went through any of dad's things in storage?" He asked following her into the kitchen and putting the hammer on the counter.

"No." She said getting two coffee cups out of the cupboard. "I haven't seen any of his things since they were put in there. Why?"

"No reason." He said with a shrug.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?" She asked eyeing him.

"It's just a bunch of Harley manuals and shit."

She made them some coffee and handed him his cup and the bowl of sugar.

"You're a shitty liar, Jax." She told him. "Always was."

"I need you to make a copy of something for me."

"What is it?"

He grabbed his shoulder bag and pulled out a binder. He handed it to her and it was a manuscript from her father.

"What is this?"

"Dad's vision for the club." He told her. "He wanted out of the illegal gun business."

She ran her hand across the title page seeing her father's name typed on the page.

"Make a copy." He told her and grabbed her hand. "No one knows about this."

She nodded understanding not to tell a soul about this.

While Jax hung pictures, she went into the spare bedroom and sat down at her desktop. She put the manuscript into the printer as it copied them and printed a copy. She came back into the living room and handed her brother the manuscript.

"What does this all mean, Jax?" She asked.

"I don't know yet." He told her. "Just put it all somewhere safe."

Jax and Juliet didn't talk anymore about the manuscript as he helped her hang her pictures.

"So, what's up with you and Juice?" He asked. "Hale will not be pleased."

"Believe me; he's already made that known." She informed him. "He came by this morning."

"Maybe you should sleep with him." Jax suggested. "It might get him off the club's back."

"As much as I love helping my family…I'm not using my body to do so."

Jax chuckled. "You only use your body for a member of the club."

Juliet smacked her brother on the arm.

"Shut up!"

The next morning, Charming PD was hanging around the club. They wanted to talk to all the members that were at the carnival the night before because of an assault on a teenager, Elliott Oswald's daughter. Clay, Tig, and Jax watched from the garage. They were waiting on Juice to come and talk to the cops about his whereabouts. Tig came in and put some sleeping pills in the coffee and told the cops he had just made a fresh pot. The two cops took a drink and within seconds, they were out cold. They fell and Tig and Clay caught them before they hit the floor.

"Good to the last drop." Clay told the one putting him on the coffee beside the desk.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with them?" Juliet asked. "Babysitting drugged cops is not my forte."

"Nothing." Clay told her. "Nothing else to do here. Just go home and enjoy your new house."

"Don't hit the floor!" Jax joked.

Clay, Tig, and Jax laughed.

She took the hint, grabbed her purse and walked past them as Juice was coming from the clubhouse. She gave him a smile before heading out. They haven't really seen each other since he left with the club at the carnival.

She headed to the cemetery since she hadn't been since she came back to Charming. She found her dad and little brother, Thomas's headstones and sat down. She was only seven where he little brother passed away and three years later before her 10th birthday, he father got killed.

She had good memories of both her father and brother. She was daddy's little princess and she was best friends with Thomas. She said a silent promise to them that she would come back and visit and the next time bring them flowers. Before she went home, she went to St Thomas to see Abel and to check on his latest status. She went down to the cafeteria and had lunch with Tara.

"You look refreshed." Tara said looking at her friend from across the small table.

"If you're asking me if I had sex lately…the answer is none of your business."

Tara smiled. "Who is he?"

"A member of the club."

"Does Jax and Clay know?" Tara asked with a frown.

"They haven't said they don't like it." Juliet said taking a bite of her salad. "The way I see it, they'd rather me be with a member than a non-member or a cop."

The girls laughed.

"Have you run into David Hale?" Tara asked. "That guy always had a thing for you."

"Yeah." Juliet said with a groan. "When we were younger, all I had to do was throw him a smile and complement and maybe flash him. Hale's a nice guy but he hates SAMCRO and that I have a problem with."

Tara didn't respond. She got a page and had to get back to work. Juliet followed her back up and she was going to go check on Tristan Oswald before she left when she ran into Hale.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"What do you want, David?" She asked crossing her arms. "I don't know anything."

He pulled her away from the waiting area to talk in private.

"What did you see at the carnival yesterday?"

"Nothing." Juliet said. "Gemma and I stayed until after dark and the girl's parents were looking for her and couldn't find her…that's it."

"Were any of SAMCRO still at the carnival at that time?"

"No." Juliet said and then got defensive. "Do you think they had something to do with hurting that little girl?"

"Half of them have violent criminal records."

"You're unbelievable." She said shaking her head. "How about you get your head out of your ass and start looking at the carnies. Have you checked to see if they might have violent criminal records?"

"Relax." He said. "I'm not talking about your boyfriend. I'm just doing my job, Jules."

"Right." She said. "I'm doing mine too. I'm defending my family."

She pushed past him and decided for her best interest just to go home. She walked to the parking lot and ran into her mom.

"Hey." Gemma said as her daughter just walked past her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm going home."

Gemma watched as the daughter got into her car and pull out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Eight: You Woke up Wearing What?

Juliet tried calling Juice several times but got no answer. She figured he was with the club taking care of the carnie who assaulted Tristan Oswald. Thanks to her mom, the club got the information from the teen about who did that to her.

After waiting until the wee hours of the morning, she gave up on Juice and called it a night.

She was sitting at the counter drinking some water and reading her dad's manuscript when she heard a bike pull up. She went to look out her kitchen window and seen it was Juice. She put the script into one of the cabinets as he knocked on her door. She went to the door and swung it open with a frown.

"Woah, hey." He said taking off his sunglasses.

"Hi." She said turning around and walking back to her kitchen.

He walked inside and closed the door.

"I know you're mad." He said walking to the kitchen.

"I'm not mad." She said shaking her head. "Club business."

"Not exactly." He said making a face. "So, you weren't with the guys last night."

"I don't remember anything except taking some pills of Tig's and waking up this morning in front of the police station wearing a sign and diaper."

"You woke up wearing what?" Juliet said in a fit of giggles.

He gave her a look which only made her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to compose herself. "Payback from something?"

"Probably for two things." He said sitting down on the bar stool. "I was supposed to do something but passed out and the second was sleeping with Juliet Teller."

"Aww." She said grabbing his face. "I don't think it was about me. Want to give me a ride to the garage?"

"Yeah." He said kissing her lips.

"Ok, I'm going to go change."

She went to her room and changed. Half an hour later, her and Juice pulled up at the garage and she seen Tara fixing to get into her mom's Caddy when Half Sack called for her. Tara walked back to the garage. Juice backed the bike up in his spot and Juliet got off and took the helmet off and handed it to Juice. She gave him a quick peck and walked over to her mom's car.

"What's wrong?"

"Tara brought her dad's cutlass in to get looked at and I'm giving her a ride home."

Juliet raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not going to do anything." Her mom said. "I promise."

"Yeah, ok." Juliet said. "I'll stick around here. Looks like we're pretty busy today."

"Make sure Lowell looks at her car."

"Ok." She said walking towards the garage.

She gave Tara a wave as she walked into the office. A few minutes later, Tig came into the office.

"Hey, Jules." He said with a smile as he sat down on the couch beside the desk. "We haven't had much time to talk since you came back."

"You've been too busy doping people and putting signs on their chest and putting them in diapers in front of the local P.D."

"Hey." He said defending himself. "That dumbass was the one that took the sleeping pills and I didn't have anything to do with that."

"That had your name written all of it." She told him displeased.

After staring at him for a minute, a smile crossed her face.

"It's all good, Tig. I still love you."

He smiled.

"I want you to take care of yourself while we're gone." He told her. "You carrying."

"Always." She told him with a smile. "Where is the club going?"

"We've got to go help Jury out in Nevada." He told her. "We should only be gone a few days."

She nodded.

"Ok, I've got shit to do." He said getting up. "I know not to worry about you and Gemma….unless you turn the guns on each other."

She giggled and he kissed the stop of her head.

"Love you, kid."

"Love you too Tiggy."

She finished up around the office as it closed and she made sure Lowell looked at Tara's car. She went to her mom's and they had a few drinks together and a joint. She decided to crash at her mom's for the night.

The next night, Juliet was sitting in the rocking chair in the NICU with Abel when her brother came in.

"Hey." She said as he kissed her cheek. "When did you get back in?"

"Now." He said looking at his son in the incubator. "I rode back with Happy and the Tacoma charter."

"How did it go?" She asked as he sighed. "That bad, huh?"

"We patched Jury and the Devils Tribe over."

"Now they're SOA?" She asked. "How did he take it?"

"Jury? Not good but it had to happen."

"Yeah, I guess." She said getting up. "I'll leave you alone with him."

She went over to the incubator.

"Love you, little guy." She told him as Jax smiled.

She headed home and she had just changed into her pjs, when the doorbell rang. She grabbed her gun and headed to the door and looked through the peephole and seen it was Tara. She put the gun on the side table by the door and opened it.

"Hey." Tara said walking in and holding up a bottle of wine. "Like old times."

"Yeah but lets not get locked up tonight." Juliet said closing the door. "I don't feel like spending the night in a cell."

They sat down on the couch after Juliet got two wineglasses. They talked and laughed about old times.

"I'm really glad you're home." Tara told her. "At least you can back me up when Gemma noses around in my business."

"You should know from 10 years ago just because we're friends doesn't mean that it helps when I stick up for you. When Gemma has something in her mind, it's set."

Juliet's clothes in the washer finished and signaling the cycle was over by a loud buzz. Tara jumped and sighed. Juliet had noticed Tara being a little jumpy and nervous for the last few days.

"Are you ok?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Juliet didn't believe her but she let it go…for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Nine: Fundraiser & Juice's Back

Juliet was helping Gemma and Luann set up for the annual fundraiser. April Hobart walked up to the booth and Juliet's smile faded. April's ex-husband, Kyle, was the guy that caused Opie to go to prison for the 5 years. The club wasn't going to like this as April asked if the club would allow Kyle to come out and see his son play in his band.

"I'll see what I can do." Gemma told her.

"Hi, Juliet." April said with a smile.

"Hi, April." Juliet said as the woman watch April walk away. "The club is not going to like this."

"Yeah, no shit." Gemma said.

Juliet was getting ready to head to the store to pick up more things for their chili booth and Gemma was going to head to the garage to talk to Clay about Kyle.

"Hey, ask when Juice will be back."

"Missing him already?" Gemma picked.

"I just want to make sure he isn't getting any from a nasty sweet butt."

Gemma smiled as she got into her car.

The next day, Juliet was at the chili booth when Bobby arrived late dressed up as Elvis. She smiled as she watched him interact with the children, who were also dressed up like Elvis. Donna came over Kenny and Ellie.

"I'm so glad you all could make it." Juliet said hugging Donna. "I haven't had a chance to come and see you since I've been back."

Juliet noticed how big the kids had gotten.

"OMG, they're practically grown."

Donna smiled looking at her kids. She told Juliet that they were going to walk around and that she would catch up with her later.

Juliet and Gemma seen Jax pin Kyle up against a wall and Jax looked over at his sister and mom and released Kyle.

"There's going to be trouble." Juliet said shaking her head. "I see it now."

Juliet went to change into her Priscilla costume and stood with Bobby taking pictures with the kids as Elvis and Priscilla. After all the pictures, Juliet sighed taking off the wig and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked over at Opie, who was sitting with all the fireworks and noticed him looking at Kyle. Jax walked over to his best friend and sat down, Juliet decided to walk over to divert the situation.

"You know, it's not safe to be smoking around fireworks, dumb asses." She told them. "There's tons of children here."

"Nice costume." Opie said looking up with a smile.

"She flipped them off and they noticed Kyle still had his SOA tattoo. The guys got up.

"Guys." Juliet said as Jax went to walk towards Kyle.

"I've got this." Opie said stopping Jax.

They watched as Opie followed Kyle.

"Jax."

"They're just settling some things, Jules." Jax said. "Relax."

Juliet rolled her eyes and went to go change out of the hot ass costume. She fixed her hair and pulled it up into a high pony tail and changed back into her normal clothes and went back to helping at the SAMCRO chili booth.

Tig, Bobby and Jax had to leave early, which didn't sit well with Gemma. That night, Kyle's son was setting up to play his set when April came over and said she couldn't find Kyle since he was last seen with Opie and Jax. Juliet seen Opie setting the fireworks and her mom walked over to him. Seconds later, she made her way over to Juliet.

"It's not looking too good for Kyle."

"Shit." Juliet cursed. "What the hell do we tell his ex-wife?"

"That she needs to be heading over to St. Thomas."

Juliet made her way over to the stage and found April and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"April, you need to go to St. Thomas." Juliet told her. "Gemma will bring your kids home."

"Jesus, what did they do?" She asked the youngest Teller.

"I don't know anything else." Juliet said putting her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

April looked over at her son, who was on the drums and left. Juliet told her mom she was going home and she walked past Opie and his family as he started the fireworks. She waved and they smiled and waved as she made her to her car.

Juliet went home and took a long hot shower and thought about what the club had done to Kyle. She had also seen the huge SOA tattoo that Kyle still had on his back. She knew that once a member was ex-communicated or no longer in the MC that they would have to black out their tats. Since Kyle hadn't in five years, the club probably gave him two options; knife or fire. Juliet shivered thinking about either one having to be done but also knew that it was Kyle's own fault. Blacking it out would have been so much better than having it burned off or cut off. She got out, changed into some shorts and a tank and laid down in her bed. She hadn't talked to or seen Juice in a week and she had to admit, as much as she hated to, that she kind of missed him. Bobby had told her earlier that he should be back tomorrow and that made her feel better.

She woke up and done her normal routine in the morning before heading to the shop. Before she headed to the garage, she stopped into Charming Hair Salon and put in an application and met the owner, Ally. She said she would look over Juliet's application and give her a call back once she made a decision. Juliet would take the part-time job from opening time to noon and then go to the garage and work from then until closing.

She was in the office all of half an hour when Half Sack came in and asked for the number to the septic company. It had to have been Piney filling the tanks up as usual but Half informed the women that someone had flushed panties. He got the number and before heading out he told them that they both looked nice today.

"Thank you, Eddie." Gemma told him.

He walked out and Gemma turned to her daughter.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Juliet shrugged and she heard a large truck pull up. Gemma opened the blinds and Juliet got up to look. She seen a girl get out of the cargo truck with Juice and Juliet frowned.

"Who is that bitch?" Juliet asked.

Clay went over and grabbed Juice by the neck. The women couldn't hear the conversation but it wasn't pleasant. The girl stopped Clay and Clay and the girl had words. Jax came up and slapped Juice in the back of the head. Juice was upset as he tried to grab the girl's arm to get her out of there.

"You think Juice was hitting that while he was in Nevada?" Juliet asked her mom.

The girl looked over at Half Sack, who turned away from her. Juliet had enough and walked outside and crossed her arms as Juice once again grabbed the girl's arm. He seen Juliet standing beside the office door and knew he was in deep trouble. Half Sack came over to the office and Juliet grabbed his arm before he went inside.

"Did Juice sleep with her?"

"No." Half Sack said shaking his head.

"Don't lie to me, Half Sack."

"I'm…I'm not, Juliet. I swear."

She nodded and let go of his arm as she followed him into the office.

"Who is that girl?" Gemma asked closing the door behind them.

"Um…" Half Sack said shaking his head. "I don't really…I don't know."

"Yeah." Gemma said not buying it getting into his face. "I saw your heart skip a beat from here. Who is she?"

"Just a Tribe hang around."

Gemma nodded and Juliet knew that it wasn't Juice who had messed with the girl, it had been Clay.

"Clay hit that, didn't he?"

"I wouldn't know who Clay's hitting…" Half Sack said nervously. "Except for you. I'm sure he's hitting you…because you're his wife and all."

Juliet sighed shaking her head at Half Sack, who looked at her for help. She felt a little guilty over feeling relieved it wasn't Juice but she felt bad for her mom.

"Get out." Gemma told the prospect.

He walked out and Gemma let out a hurtful sigh.

"I need a minute, sweetheart." She told her daughter.

Juliet nodded and walked out of the office behind the prospect. Juice came back 15 minutes later and the girl wasn't with him.

"I can explain." He told her coming up with his hands in surrender mode. "I didn't…"

"You bringing this girl back here just caused a lot of shit." She told him coldly. "I know what you all do when you're on runs but you cannot bring them back. You can sleep with whoever you want, it's not like you have claim over me and me over you. We're just having a good time together, right?"

She didn't give him time to answer as she walked away bumping into him.

"I haven't been back an hour and already have people pissed at me." He groaned as he headed towards the clubhouse for a meeting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Ten: Assault and Making Up

Gemma said she was going to see Luann at the studio and that she would be back to get her so they could go grab lunch. Juliet stayed in the office and avoided the guys until her mom came back and picked her up.

"I thought we were going to get lunch." Juliet said as they pulled up at a pharmacy.

"We are." Gemma said unbuckling her seat belt. "After I pick up my prescription."

Juliet watched her mom walk into the pharmacy and a few minutes later she walked out holding a paper bag. Juliet noticed a few kids on skateboards and the sweet butt walking down the road towards them and her mom noticed too. Gemma threw the bag into the driver's seat and looked at the girl.

"Oh shit." Juliet said hoping out of the car.

Before she had time to stop her mom, Gemma picked up the skateboard one of the kids fell off of and swung, and the skateboard connected with the girl's face. She hit the ground and grabbed her nose as blood poured out of it.

"Mom!" Juliet said looking around at over half a dozen witnesses.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. "I don't even know you. Why would you do that?"

Gemma sighed and sat down on the curb. Next thing she knew, she was being placed under arrest and being put in the back of a squad car. She was escorted into Charming PD by a cop in front of her mother and Clay swung a interview room door open. She watched, along with every cop in the station, as her mother and step-father have an very heated argument about the sweet butt. She was taken downstairs to the holding cells and was placed in one and her mother in the other.

A few hours later, Hale came down and up to her cell.

"Ok, Jules…you're not being charged with anything." He said unlocking the cell. "You're free to go."

She got up from the bed and walked out of the cell. She stopped in front of her mom's cell.

"I'll see if I can bail you out."

"Don't bother, sweetheart." Gemma told her. "Just go home."

Juliet nodded as Hale escorted her to the front. It was after 9 p.m. and she swung the glass door open. Juice was leaning against his bike with a smile next to the squad cars.

"You need a lift?"

She smiled as she walked down the stairs and he handed her the helmet. He got on his bike and kicked up the kick stand. She strapped her helmet on and got on the back behind him.

"Decided to go all Misery on the Nevada sweet butt, huh?" He asked with a joke. "Mother/Daughter is partners in crime. Hot."

"Shut up and drive, Ortiz."

"Yes, ma'am." He said starting the bike.

She looked and seen Hale staring with a frown as he watched her leave with Juice. They got to her house and went inside. She ordered a pizza and decided to take a shower to get the jail cell grime off. She was in the shower and a few minutes later, the curtain pulled back and a naked Juice stepped into the shower.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking a shower, what does it look like?"

"Who said you could join me?"

"I did." He said pushing her against the tile and kissing her passionately.

"Shower sex…love it."

He smiled as he picked her up and entered her. They just got out of the shower as the doorbell rang signaling the pizza delivery.

"I'll get it." He said wrapping the white towel around his waist.

"You're going to answer the door in just a towel?"

"Yep." He called from the hallway.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. A few minutes later, Juice came back into her bedroom laughing.

"You should've seen that guys face." Juice said chuckling. "He's obviously never seen a person open the door after just getting out of the shower."

He came up behind her and grabbed her waist with one hand and pushed her wet hair from her neck and placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"How about round 2?" He asked.

"How about we eat something first." She suggested. "I haven't eaten all day because Gemma decided to go all crazy bitch on the sweet butt."

"Ok but only if we go round 4 or 5 after."

"Someone missed me the week they were gone." She said as she felt his hardness.

"Hey, what can I say?"

She pushed away from him and he groaned. He dropped his towel and slipped on a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Come on, let's eat." She said smacking his butt.

He followed her to the kitchen and they dug into the pepperoni pizza. After they laid in her bed and she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked. "About me sleeping with whoever I want? I mean were you serious about that?"

"There's one thing you should know about me, Juice." She said raising up to look at him. "I don't lie."

"Well what if I didn't want to sleep with other girls?" He asked and then cleared his throat. "I mean what if I wanted something more?"

"What are you saying?"

"I mean I kind of like you, Juliet."

"Kind of like me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A little." He said motioning with his thumb and index finger.

"I feel like I'm back in middle school all over again."

"Seriously." He said looking at her. "I want to see where is going between us."

"Ok, Juan Carlos." She said with a smile. "We'll see where this takes us."

He smiled and kissed her before he reached over to the nightstand and turned off the lamp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Eleven: Ending up in St Thomas

Juice had left early before Juliet had gotten out of bed. She smiled thinking about the conversation she had with Juice the night before. She got dressed and headed towards the clubhouse and was going down a winding curve when a car hit her from behind.

"What the….?"

The car hit her again against the left back fender. She hit her brakes and it caused her to spin and the last thing Juliet seen was a tree.

Juliet heard beeping and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a little fuzzy and seconds later, her vision cleared and she noticed she was laying in a hospital bed. Juice got up from the chair beside her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, except for the part with me hitting a tree head on."

He smiled and the door opened and in came Clay and Jax.

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I was driving to work, the next thing I know I was being hit from behind."

"Did you get a look at the driver or car?"

"Yeah while I was spinning." She said with a wince as she pushed up to get more comfortable. "White guy…compact car."

"Kohn." Jax said.

"Who?" Clay asked.

"ATF agent." Jax said. "Guy's been stalking Tara. I had words with him the other day."

"Explains why she's been jumpy." Juliet said. "I knew she was lying to me."

"We'll handle this." Clay promised her.

"No, I'll handle it." Jax told him.

"We'll handle this after we handle the other thing." Clay told him.

Jax nodded and headed out of the room.

"Clubhouse." Clay pointed to Juice. "We're having church."

Juice nodded and got up.

"We'll be back later, princess." Clay said kissing her forehead. "Get some rest."

"I'll try."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Juice told her kissing her lips.

"Ok." She smiled kissing him again.

Juice followed Clay out and Tara came in.

"There's the lying doctor."

"What?" Tara asked.

"Your crazy ass ex-boyfriend put me in this hospital bed." Juliet told her.

Tara sighed and sat down in the chair Juice had previously been sitting it.

"I'm so sorry, Juliet."

"It's not your fault." Juliet admitted with a sigh.

"Well you're ok. Just bruising." Tara told her. "You should be out of here in a few hours."

The door opened once more and this time it was Hale and Unser.

"I'm a very popular person today."

"Glad to see your ok, sweetheart." Unser told her.

"Yeah, I'm a tough cookie to break."

Unser laughed.

"We've got a couple questions for you, Juliet." Hale said. "Did you see who hit you?"

"White guy, compact car…that's all I know." She told them. "Didn't get a look at the guy's face."

Hale nodded and Unser knew she wasn't telling the whole truth as he stared at her. She avoided his eye contact.

"You going to look for the guy or are you two just going to stand around and look at me?" Juliet asked. "The bastard totaled my new car."

"Right." Hale said. "We'll look into it. If you remember anything else…give me a call."

"Yeah." Juliet said as they walked out.

"You seeing double? Is your vision ok?" Tara asked getting up and flashing a light into her eyes.

"I'm fine, doc." She told him. "I just want out of this goddamn bed."

Tara turned off the light and smiled.

"I'll get your paperwork ready and you'll be released shortly."

"Yeah, alright."

Tara walked out and Juliet sighed. She hated hospitals, but hated worse being in one. Like Tara, promised she was released about an hour later and Clay had Lowell pick her up in the tow truck.

"Where to, Jules?" He asked.

"Home." She said. "I'm not going to work today."

She got dropped off at home and laid down on the couch after getting her dad's manuscript. She didn't realize that she had fell asleep until she heard her a key being put in her lock on the other end of the door. She scrambled and slid the binder under the couch cushion when the door opened and in came her mom.

"Jesus." Gemma said coming in and taking off her shades. "Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm fine." She told her mom. "Just bruised up. I'm not pissed about my car than anything."

She noticed her mom was not acting right.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked sitting up.

"Jax's house got broken into."

"What?"

"Someone trashed Abel's room, put up photos of the family and pissed all on the floor."

"Pissed? Really?"

"Yeah. I stepped in it."

"It had to be the ATF agent." Juliet said. "The same one that ran me off the road this morning. Tara's ex."

"That stupid bitch."

"It's not her fault, mom."

"It is her fault." Gemma said. "If she hadn't came back, this would have never happened. He's messing with the club, with Jax, with you…all because of that whore."

Juliet sighed, giving up. She didn't feel like going to battle with her mother over this.

"It's all taken care of." Gemma said not wanting to fight either. "Jax got him at Floyd's barber shop and put him through a plate glass window."

"Oh, it's so glad to be home." Juliet said. "I just love being arrested and being in the hospital all in just a matter of a few days."

"Don't be a smartass." Gemma said. "I've got groceries in the car. I'm going to make you dinner before I go back to Jax's and clean up."

Juliet just nodded as she closed her eyes.

A few hours later, she had a good home cooked meal and a shower. She was watching some cartoons where Juice came in.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "Hope you don't mind but Gemma gave me a spare key."

"I don't mind."

"How are you feeling?" He asked taking off his cut and walking over to the couch.

"Fine." She said. "Just a little sore but I'm good."

He smiled and crawled onto the couch behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Cartoons?" He asked. "Now who's really acting like they're back in middle school?"

"Tom & Jerry will never get old. No matter how old you are." She told him. "Gemma made a pot roast. It should still be warm…it's in the crock pot."

"Sounds good." He said snuggling up to her. "I'll get some later. I'm really glad you're ok."

"Yeah, me too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Twelve: Stolen Ambulances & a Bleeding Irishman

Abel got out of the incubator and Juliet couldn't have been more excited. It was the first time she could hold her nephew. She was sitting in the rocking chair, holding the baby when her mom came in.

"You look like a natural."

"Yeah." Juliet smiled looking down at Abel.

"You and Juice should work on that." Gemma said rubbing Abel's head. "Give Abel someone to play with."

"We just started dating, Mom." Juliet said looking up at her. "I don't think getting pregnant is really on either of our agendas right now."

"You and the little guy put a title on it?"

"It's not a big deal...so stop."

Gemma smiled and Juliet got up and carefully passed Abel to his grandmother. Gemma sat down where Juliet just got up from.

Gemma and Juliet talked for a minute.

"I've got to get back to the garage." She told her mom. "If I'm not there, shit will not get done around there and we had a couple of repos and tows to do."

"Ok, baby." Gemma told her. "I'll see you later."

Juliet nodded and kissed the top of Abel's head and headed to the garage. She got into her rental car her insurance agency lent her until they could finish her claim. She got to the garage and handed Juice and Kip a tow paper n a Ford Focus. They got into the tow truck and headed out. 15 minutes later, they were back. Juliet walked into the garage with Tig as Juice was closing the garage door and Kip stepped out of an ambulance.

"So, you stole and ambulance?" Tig asked Juice.

"I had nothing to do with this." Juice said pointing to Half Sack.

"Yeah." Kip said proudly. "These things are worth at least a hundred grand."

"Yeah, they are." Clay said coming into the garage. "That's why people who buy them are like state and federal agencies and shit."

"I give you guys a tow sheet and you come back not only with the car but with a stolen ambulance." Juliet said. "You guys are freaking unbelievable."

Juice smiled as he got close to Half Sack and gave him a hard stare.

"Ok."

"So what? You want me to sell a stolen vehicle to the government?"

Chibs and Tig laughed and Juliet just shook her head.

"A small hospital or something." Half Sack said.

Juice smiled in amusement as the others made fun of Kip.

"Why don't you just steal like, a fire engine?" Tig suggested. "And then we could have our own rescue center. We could have our own little uniforms and hats."

"Ok, I get it." Kip said now realizing he was the butt of the joke. "That's great. I was just trying to show, I don't know, a little initiative."

Juice patting him on the back but still laughed. Clay told Chibs to get rid of it at dark. Jax walked in and said he had the remainder of the cash for the Irish after selling the stolen diesel to Unser.

After work, Juliet went back to the hospital with Jax. He held his son for the first time since he was born as Tara came in. Gemma frowned, still not liking the idea that Tara was back in town.

"Come on." Juliet told the women. "Let's give him some time alone with his son."

Tara and Gemma followed Juliet out of the small NICU. A few minutes later, he came out and said he had to go…there was a problem he had to take care of. An hour later, Gemma and Juliet headed to the garage quickly after Clay called. The women walked into the garage.

"What happened?" Gemma asked.

"Ask him." Tig said pointing to Clay.

"OMG." Gemma said going up to Clay and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm fine." He said pulling Juliet in for a hug.

They heard a loud groan and went to the back of the ambulance to see a bleeding Irishman Cameron Hayes in the back of it and Juice and Chibs covered in blood.

"Where'd we get an ambulance?" Gemma asked.

Juice and Chibs pointed to Half Sack.

"Numb nuts stole it." Chibs informed her.

"We'll patch up the Irishman." Clay told the women.

"Ok, well what do you need me to do?" Gemma asked.

"We're gonna have a full house tomorrow." Clay told her. "Maybe you could prep that, you know, food, booze…"

"Ok."

Jax walked in and Juliet went up and hugged him tightly. He was going to ask Tara for some medical supplies. Juliet went to get an overnight bag since Clay told her to stay at the clubhouse. Half Sack followed to her house as she packed a few sets of clothes and followed her back to the clubhouse. When she got back to the clubhouse, she went to the back and into Juice's room. She smiled when she noticed how clean and tidy it was. It looked like Juice has a little case of OCD. She put her duffel bag on the bed and took her clothes out and put them in available drawers and the guys got Cameron into the chapel. Juice and Chibs worked on trying to get the slugs out of Cameron. She walked into the room and Juice and Chibs looked up at her.

"What do I need to do?" She asked.

"Nothing, darlin'." Chibs said. "We've got it covered."

"Yeah, just go back to my room and try to get some sleep." Juice said. "You're safe here."

"Ok." She told them going up and kissing both of their heads.

She said goodnight to Clay and Gemma who was sitting on the couch and to Tig who was assembling some AKs. Juliet managed to get a few hours of sleep and woke up and took a shower and got dressed. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and applied some makeup. She walked into the front and seen Gemma, Clay, Piney, Tig and Opie.

"Where is he?" Gemma asked.

"Where's who?" Juliet asked.

"Jax." Clay said to her and then to Gemma. "Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax." Gemma told him.

Juliet poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Opie at one of the tables.

"I called his cell a dozen times. Tara's house, no answer." Opie spoke up.

"I can't just sit here." Gemma said sighing and getting up.

She began to walk towards the door when Clay grabbed her arm.

"Until we see where this lands, you stay put, understand?" Clay told her. "Both of you."

He looked at his step-daughter.

"I didn't say anything." Juliet mumbled sipping her coffee.

"What if they got to him?" Gemma asked.

"Jax can take care of himself, Gem." Tig said from the bar.

Opie said he'd go by the hospital to see if he was there and Piney said he'd go with him. He kissed Juliet's cheek and he and his dad headed out. Chibs opened the door of the chapel and looked like hell.

"Whew! We're working on getting the slugs out of this guy's ass. The infection's spreading." He told everyone. "He may even have sepsis."

"Just do the best you can, all right." Clay told him.

He sighed and headed back into the chapel.

"I'll go and help them." Juliet said standing up. "I have a strong stomach, I think."

Juice was holding Cameron down and Chibs had a pair of pliers trying to dig the remaining slug out of the guy's ass. Cameron yelled in pain.

"It's ok." Juliet told Cameron and picked up the bottle of alcohol. "Here take a swig."

He managed to take a drink through the screaming.

Tig came to the door and said to keep him quiet as he closed the door. Juliet put the bottle down beside Cameron's head and walked out of the chapel just as Gemma and Unser was coming from the back door. She took a stand beside Tig, who slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"What can I do for you, Chief?" Clay asked.

"I need to bring you down to the station house…ask a few questions."

"Why?" Gemma asked. "What happened?"

Unser looked at Gemma then back at Clay.

"Someone went after Darby last night, killed one of his guys, two women."

Juliet noticed Tig and Clay looking at each other. She wondered if the club had anything to do with that. She hoped not, especially with the killing of two women.

"At his house. In Charming." Unser went on to explain.

"You think it was us?" Gemma asked going to stand beside her husband.

"I also found two mayans in a ditch off of 18, half mile outside of town." Unser said. "Last time I looked at the scoreboard, Nords and Mayans were the away team." Unser said looking at Tig this time.

"Glad you're rooting for the home team, Chief." Clay told him with a smile.

"I see you for a minute?" Unser asked.

They walked by the chapel doors and Tig took Juliet over by the bar next to Gemma.

"It's alright." He told the two women.

Unser lowered his voice as he talked to Clay. Clay look over to the bar and then opened the Chapel doors. Unser seen Juice and Chibs with a bleeding guy on the table.

"Jesus Christ." Unser said as Clay closed the door. "Who the hell is that?"

"A friend." Clay told him. "With two bullets in his ass that were meant for my head. The Mayans went after me too."

"Goddamn it." Unser said.

It was hard for me being the police chief and a friend of the clubs. His line wasn't completely drawn in the sand.

"We didn't have nothing to do with Darby." Clay told him. "And the dead Mexicans were the result of their own stupidity but I made sure that didn't land in Charming."

Juliet had already heard too much. She wasn't supposed to hear club business and to be frank, knowing this information scared the shit out of her.

"Barely." Unser told him. "My office still has the stink of ATF. This body count's gonna bring that haughty bitch circling back. I need you to come with me. Due process."

"I got nothing to hide." Clay told him casually.

"I'm going with." Tig spoke up.

"I think I could keep him safe." Unser told Tig.

Clay told Tig to hold things down and that the girls stay put. Juliet sighed and went back into the Chapel. She really couldn't do anything but was there, just in case. Chibs was still digging into Cameron Hayes and Cam yelled in agony. Suddenly his artery started spewing out. Juliet like she was about to throw up as she tried her hardest to fight the nausea.

"Oh shit!" Juice said jumping back panicking. "Jesus!"

"Shit, shit, shit." Chibs yelled and grabbed Juice's hand and jammed it into the wound in Cameron's butt. "Come here! Hold that!"

"What the…" Juice said gagging.

Gemma and Tig ran into the room. Juliet didn't know what to do.

"What's going on?"

"We got one slug out." Chibs told Tig showing him the bullet on the pair of pliers in his hand.

"This is insane." Gemma said.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Juice asked.

"Just you keep your finger in his ass." Chibs told him and looked at Gemma. "This is way beyond my wheelhouse. This is way beyond it!"

Gemma walked out of the chapel and Tig ran after her. Juliet followed them out closing the door behind her.

"Woah, where are you going?"

"Find Jax and Tara."

"No, no, no." He said stopping her by standing in front of her by the coat rack. "You heard what Clay said. Family stays put."

She grabbed her purse and coat rack.

"You got two choices, Tigger. Tackle me or tag along."

He stood in front of her frowning.

"Now, look." He told her. "I got nothing but adoration for you. Why you gotta give me such a hard time for?"

"It's my nature. I'm a giver." She told him pushing him out of her way.

His body hit the wall and he shook his head. "This is why I beat hookers."

Juliet covered up her giggle and Tig pointed his finger at her as a warning.

"Stay here." Tig told her as he hauled ass out of the clubhouse to follow Gemma.

She just nodded, not feeling up to pushing Tig's buttons. She went behind the bar and grabbed some whiskey and a shot glass. She poured her a shot and downed it, letting the warm liquid burn down her throat.

"Princess, 'ye feeling ok?" Chibs asked coming behind the bar.

"I'll be alright." She told him. "Just haven't seen that much blood in a LONG time."

He nodded.

"Maybe you should out and get some fresh air." He told her kissing her head as he walked back towards the chapel.

Juliet decided to take Chibs advice and walked out of the clubhouse and sat down at one of the picnic tables. She seen a pack of cigarettes and a lighter sitting next to her and she picked it up, got one out and flicked the lighter to the end. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, making a frown. She didn't smoke but she thought right now she really needed one. Piney and Opie came back and Piney touch her shoulder and went inside. She knew that he was going straight to the bar for his tequila. Opie didn't, he stopped and took a seat beside her on top of the table.

"Smoking?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. "By the look of your face, the cigarette is making you quesy or…"

"All the blood?" Juliet asked finishing his sentence. "The latter."

He gave her a small smile.

"Did you find Jax?"

"No." He told her. "He wasn't at the hospital."

"Damnit." She sighed now getting worried.

"He's fine." She told him. "I think he's over at Tara's."

Before she could respond, Jax pulled up in the lot, followed by Gemma in her car and Tig behind her on his Harley. Jax had a huge orange bag around his shoulder. Opie and Juliet headed inside and the other followed them in. She couldn't handle hearing anymore, so she went to the back to Juice's room and decided to lay down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Thirteen: Meeting Agent Stahl

After laying in the bed for God knows how long, she couldn't sleep and decided to get up. She wasn't nauseous anymore so that was a good sign. She was putting her shoes back on when the door opened and Juice came inside. He gave her a smile and went to his bathroom. She followed him in there and he was washing the blood off his hands. She helped him take off his cut and shirt that also had a little bit of blood of it.

"Tara's here." He told her. "She clamped his artery or some shit."

"You know I'm kind of turned on right now." She told him. "Seeing you do what you did today."

"I had my hand in the guy's ass, Jules." He told her with a sigh.

"It stopped him from bleeding to death." She said trying to make him feel better.

He looked down at her and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He cupped her face and she pressed her body into his closing what little gap they had between them. He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around him. He slammed the bathroom door shut with his foot and his lips went to her neck. She moaned and turned her neck slightly to give him better access. She loved how his lips felt on her skin. He was just about to take off her shirt, when they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Juice!"

It was Chibs.

He sighed and buried his face into her neck. Both were panting.

"Come on, boy. We have to move the Irishman and we don't have time to wait on you and Juliet to finish your little bathroom hanky panky." He called from the other side. "Let's go!"

He moved back some and Juliet slid down his body until he feet touched the floor.

"Raincheck?" He asked.

"Most definitely." She said giving him a small smile and pecked his lips.

He composed himself for a minute and grabbed her hand. They headed back to the bar and he went to help Gemma, Chibs and Tig put Cameron on a stretcher. Chibs looked over at her and gave her a wink. She felt the blush rushing to her cheeks.

A while later, Juliet greeted Happy with a hug as he and the Tacoma charter had came down. All of the guys went into the chapel for a meeting about last night's events. Juliet was helping some crow eater with the bar because she knew when they guys came out, they would want drinks. They came out and Juliet handed Juice a beer. He smiled and kissed her. They had a party and Juliet talked with some of the hang arounds. They had asked her what it was like in Hawaii and she told them how beautiful it was there and that she spent almost everyday at the beach. She noticed Tara and went over to talk to her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. "I didn't want to go home."

Juliet nodded and jumped slightly when a pair of hands went around her waist. She turned her head and Juice kissed her. Jax came over and gave Juice a pat on the back.

"Dude, can you atleast pretend we're here?" Jax asked him. "No one wants to see you with your filthy lips on my sister."

Juliet rolled her eyes and Tara smiled.

"Can't help it." Was all Juice said.

Jax looked at his sister and a smile broke out. She knew that he was trying to accept the fact that she wanted to be with a Son. Juice to top it all off. Jax never thought in a million years that right after his sister left Charming, he would bring in a new prospect, a guy from Queens. Five years later, he sister returns and she that she would hook up with his prospect, now member.

Jax put his arm around Tara and seen his sister laughing and smiling at something Juice had whispered to her. Atleast she was happy, he thought. He had never seen her more happy with any other guy. Well not in Charming anyway. Between him, Opie, Clay and the rest of the guys she never really had a boyfriend. All the guys around town knew she was off limits and Juliet a time or two would be pissed at all of them for not letting her live her life. Maybe that was why she moved almost 3,000 miles away to Hawaii.

Later that night, the family stayed at the clubhouse along with the Tacoma charter and some of the crow eaters. She and Juice went to his room after several drinks.

"You know, your room is the cleaniest I've ever seen any guy's room."

"I uh, sort of have OCD." He admitted slidding into the bed next to her.

"Well that makes sense." She giggled.

"Ready for that raincheck?" He asked.

"You don't even have to ask."

The next morning, Juliet walked down the hall and into the main room and seen everyone passed out, either on the couches, bar, floor, and pool table. She sighed once she knew that she would be one of the ones to help clean the mess up. She headed over to the kitchen but stopped when she heard her mom and Tara. Gemma was telling Tara that her and Jax was a bad idea. Juliet listened until she heard someone begin to walk out, she hurried to the hall and see her mom walk out of the clubhouse. Once she heard the door close, she walked into the kitchen and seen Tara wiping her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Tara looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah." She said wiping her eyes once more. "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yep." Juliet said returning her smile.

They looked at each other, noticing that both just had on over sized SAMCRO t-shirts.

"Jesus, did you think we'd both be here?" Tara asked. "Like this?"

"Truthfully?" Juliet asked and nodded. "Yes."

Tara hugged her friend and they both grabbed coffee and headed back down the hall where the bedrooms were. Tara going into Jax's and Juliet into Juice's.

She got dressed, and even though it was Sunday she knew her mom would be over at the garage. Catching up on paperwork that the shop had fell behind on. She smiled at Juice, who was still asleep snoring with his mouth wide open. She walked out of the clubhouse, stepping over a few people and stalked across the lot. She walked into the garage office and slammed the door.

"What is your problem?" Gemma asked looking up and taking off her reading glasses. "Juice didn't hit it last night?"

"You are something else." Juliet said shaking her head. "Why did you tell Tara to break it off with Jax?"

Gemma sighed.

"You ease dropping on my conversations now?

"I was coming to get coffee." She told her mom crossing her eyes. "Tara was and is the best thing that has ever happened to him besides Abel."

"Stay out of it, Juliet." Her mom warned.

"No. This is my problem too. Tara is my best friend and Jax is my brother. What is your problem with her?"

"She hurt him."

"That was 11 years ago. Let it go." She told the other woman as she sat down on the couch beside the desk. "They were both young. How about you let Jax and Tara make their own decision because in the end it doesn't matter what you think and say about it. Jax will do whatever he wants. Don't make him push you away, Mom. Because you and I both know he will."

Juliet didn't give her mom time to talk, she got up and headed out of the door.

A few days later, Juliet was walking out of the nail salon after just getting a manicure and pedicure when an unmarked car pulled up. A woman stepped out and took off her sunglasses and gave Juliet a glance over. Juliet frowned and crossed her arms. She knew by the pant suit, she was an ATF agent.

"Juliet Teller, I'm Agent June Stahl." She said holding her hand out.

Juliet just looked at her hand. She wasn't about to shake this bitch's hand. She knew exactly why the AFT agent was there. She was looking at SAMCRO.

"What do you want from me?" Juliet asked getting straight to the point.

"Right t the point kind of girl, I like it." Stahl said with a smile.

Juliet wanted to punch this woman in her jaw but didn't feel like spending time in the slammer. Stahl seen that the Teller girl was getting restless and shifted her feet.

"Ok, I'm going to get the point." Stahl said. "It must be hard for you. Being the product of a family like this. Dad dying, Step-father and brother criminals. Not to mention your Puerto Rican boyfriend."

"I manage." Juliet told her.

"Yeah." The agent said nodding her head and looked around then got close to Juliet's face. "It's only a matter of time before every man you love is going to be inside Stockton prison."

"What you're trying to get me to say…." Juliet said not backing down. "Well you better hold your breath until you turn blue in the face, bitch, because I will never tell you anything."

Another agent walked up to them and handed Stahl a folder. Stahl opened it and Juliet seen her mug shot and a few rap sheets.

"Wow." Stahl said looking down at the file. "Juliet, I actually thought you were smarter than you look but guess not. You see you have a lot to lose. That being your family."

Juliet also seen pictures of her in Hawaii and suddenly was now getting really pissed off. She had been followed, the whole time she was in Hawaii. She also saw a picture of her kissing a man walking out of a shop in Honolulu.

"What happens when your boyfriend finds out you're married?"

She looked at the agent in disgust.

"Oh, by the look on your face…I guess that no one knows that. No one knows that little Juliet Teller married a very powerful attorney in Oahu. One that has ties with some very organized crime affiliations."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Fourteen: Not so Clear

Juliet pulled up at the garage and came to a screeching stop. She got out and immediately went into the clubhouse and seen the guys coming out of the chapel.

"That ATF bitch came to talk to me." She informed them.

"Goddamn it!" Clay yelled kicking a chair at one of the tables sending it flying across the room. "Son of a bitch!"

"I told her to hold her breath because I wasn't telling her shit."

"She got to Luann and Cherry too." Jax told her. "She got Luann for drug procession and Cherry for Grand Theft and Arson. They talked to Tara at the hospital too."

"What the…" Juliet said but Tig cut her off by hugging her.

"It's gonna be ok, kid." Tig told her.

Jax and Opie left after messing up her hair as they passed by.

"Assholes." She muttered fixing her hair.

She spent the night at the clubhouse, Clay not wanting her to go home in case the ATF agents brought her in on some kind of bullshit charge.

Happy and the Tacoma charter came in and Happy told him he thought about going nomad and Clay told him he had a sit at the table for SAMCRO. Happy was to take Cherry and Cameron Hayes across the Canadian border and get them out of the country. Jax had went to talk to Luann at the jail last night to get her to inform Otto about the RICO case the feds were trying to get against SAMCRO and ended up breaking Cherry out of jail.

Juliet walked to Jax's room and knocked on the door. Once she heard permission, she walked in and closed the door.

"Hi, baby sis." He said knowing it was her.

He was laying on his bed, smoking a joint.

"Hey." She said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him.

He passed her the joint and she took a few hits and passed it back. She noticed boxes and seen something that caught her eye. She reached over and picked up the burnt pages. She realized it was her dad's manuscript.

"What happened with this?"

Jax raised up and noticed what she was talking about. He just shrugged.

"I've still got a copy." She told him. "It's in a hideaway drawer in the nightstand at my house."

"Did you read it?"

"Not all of it." She told him. "Been kinda busy, ya know. Helping your sorry asses."

He smiled and handed her the joint back and she declined.

"I'm good." She said. "After all this shit is over with the ATF, I'm gonna finish it. Seems like Dad had other plans for the club."

"Yeah." Jax said with a sigh. "Major plans."

She nodded and got up.

"I'm going to go get a beer. You coming?"

"In a minute." He told her with a smile.

She nodded and headed out. She went back to the bar and Clay hung up his cell. He informed everyone that Luann was cleared of her charges but Otto had shattered Stahl's face. The guys cheered and a smile crept on Juliet's face. She had wanted to do that to the bitch the other day and was glad that she got what she deserved, even if Juliet wasn't the one to do it.

"We're clear of the ATF ladies and germs." Clay said going behind the bar.

Juliet walked up to Juice and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was sitting at the bar on his laptop.

"Hey, babe." He said giving her a kiss as he went back to doing whatever it was he was doing on his laptop.

Gemma got up with a paper in her hand and told Clay about the renovations of Jax's house for Abel.

"$2300 buck? For painting?" Clay asked not pleased. "Shit I could have the prospect do it for free. They are killing me. I just paid $4000 for goddamn furniture for that one."

Juliet smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hell she's here more than she is at the damn house."

"The baby is coming home any day." Gemma said getting his attention back on the subject at hand.

Juliet took a swig of Juice's beer and he looked up at the tv that was monitoring the cameras outside around the clubhouse.

"Clay, cops." Juice said getting up quickly and closing his laptop.

He took Juliet's hand just as the cops busted through the door.

"Down!" They yelled throwing Juice and Juliet down on the ground.

"Hey!" Juice said clearing upset. "Fucking take it easy."

Juliet looked at him and mouthed 'I'm fine'. Juice was pissed but what could he do? They wrestled everyone down and hand cuffed Bobby. The cop told him he was under arrest for the murder of Benan Hufner.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"You have the right to remain silent…" The cop said reading him his rights as they took him to the door.

"I'll call Rosen, Bobby." Clay told him and grunted when a cop kicked him in his side.

"Hey!" Jax yelled.

"Hey, bitch." Gemma said upset and spit at the cop.

June Stahl came over and kicked Gemma. Juliet was fixing to get up and Juice grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Manners, darling. Manners." June told her.

The cops soon left and the guys went into the chapel. Juliet knew it was about the murder that they took Bobby into custody for. She heard Jax and Tig yelling and scuffling.

Juliet looked towards the chapel and wondered what that was about until she heard Piney say something about Opie and knew immediately it was because Opie wasn't there. Juliet got out her cell and tried to call Opie's phone but got no answer.

"Shit." Juliet said hanging up her cell.

This was bad, really bad.

Juliet headed to the hospital and stopped in front of the window and seen Tara talking to Wendy. This is just what Juliet needed right now. She was the last person Juliet wanted to see right now. She watched as the two women talking and wondered how Tara could do it. Wendy was back in town, what did that mean for Tara and Jax?

Juliet wanted to bust in the door and tell Wendy to get her junkie ass out of town. She wanted to tell her to leave Abel and Jax alone but knew that wasn't her place, it was Jax's. Whether he wanted to be with Tara or with Wendy was his choice and his alone.

She headed down the hall and out the side door to her car. She climbed into the driver's seat and headed to her house. She didn't want to be around anyone right now. Between Opie missing, Bobby getting picked up and now Wendy back in town…she just needed time to process it all.

She walked into her house and sighed. She went down the hall to her room and went to the nightstand and opened the drawer and popped opened the cubby hole where she hid he dad's manuscript. She went over to the accent chair and sat down. She was going to read what he dad wanted for this club and she figured it wasn't what it is now.

A few hours later, she was almost finished when her cell rang and she seen it was her mom.

"Hey, Mom."

"_Hey, baby." _Her mom said on the other end. _"Mary came by the garage and said she had to pick up Ope's kids from some federal facility._"

"What?" Juliet asked closing the book and sitting straight up in the chair. "What the hell does that mean?"

"_I don't know, sweetheart."_ Her mom sighed. _"But it isn't good."_

"Shit." Juliet cursed.

"_I just left the hospital."_ Gemma said. _"Someone's back in town."_

"Wendy, yeah I know." Juliet said pissed.

"_She's going to be staying at Jax's."_ Gemma informed her.

"Yeah, I figured." Juliet said. "Don't try anything funny, Mom."

"_What makes you think I would do anything like that?"_

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know." Juliet said sarcastically. "Maybe because I've known you since 1983."

She heard her mom let out a laugh and it made Juliet smile.

"_Ok, sweetheart. Abel comes home tomorrow and I need you to come over to Jax's to help me set up._"

"Ok…I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Juice coming to stay the night with you?"_

"Maybe."

She knew her mom was smiling on the other end.

"Bye, Mom."

"_Love you."_

"I love you too." Juliet said clicking the end button to end the call.

She knew that her mom was planning something; it was just in her nature. She just hoped that whatever plan Gemma had for that didn't work. She felt pain for her best friend, her relationship with Jax was just getting back to where it was before she left town and now it was abruptly coming to a stop.

She had gotten into bed and heard her door open and close.

"Jules!"

She smiled, realizing it was Juice. A few moments later, he came down the hall and slipped out of his cut and boots. He sighed as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You ok?" Juliet asked wrapping arms around him from behind.

"I'm fine."

"I know about Opie." She told him.

He turned to look at her.

"He's not a rat, Juice." She said. "He'd die for this club. This club is his family."

Juice just nodded. He couldn't tell her about the wire money transfers that he found out about. It was club business, not for her to know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorite and reviewed. A special thanks to stordec23 for reviewing every chapter. I really appreciate it._

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Fifteen: Death in the Family

Juliet woke up and seen that she was wrapped up in Juice's arms and smiled. She removed his arms from around her and climbed out of the bed. He sighed and turned over to lay on his stomach. She giggled as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited until the water was as hot as she wanted it and climbed in after undressing. She was just rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and gasped as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Jesus."

"No, Juice." He said placing hot kisses on her neck.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." She told him turning around to face him. "I just need to get ready and head over to Jax's to help Gemma with Abel's coming home party."

"How about we have a little party ourselves." He said as he pressed up against her.

She felt his hardness and smiled.

"I love parties." She said as he pushed her up against the wall.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he positioned himself against her center. Without warning he pushed himself inside her and she let out a loud moan.

Juice smiled as his devoured her lips with his.

"Juice." She screamed as he pushed deeper into her.

He loved the way he fit perfectly inside her. It was a feeling he had never quite felt before. He had sex with many women, too many to count, but he had never felt this good.

She clawed his shoulder blades with her nails and it only made him ram her against the wall harder as a moan escaped his lips. She yelled out his name a few more times and Juice smiled. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. He had one hand on her hip and the hand grabbed her neck as he kissed her hard and passionately. After a few more hard thrusts, he felt her tremble and jerk. He rode out her orgasm as he slammed in and out of her before he rode out his own. He called out her name and kissed her again, this time soft and gentle. She unwrapped her legs from him and he eased her down and kept an arm around her waist to stedy her shaking legs. She opened the shower curtain and grabbed her towel.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast." She told him. "Finish your shower, Juicy."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before she climbed out of the shower. She went into her bedroom and slipped on her robe. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She smiled thankful she seen some eggs and bacon. Her mom must have went shopping for her a few days ago. She opened a cabinet and got out two pans. She was flipping the bacon where arms wrapped around her and she felt a kiss on her neck.

"Mmm, smells good." Juice told her sucking on her neck.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"If you keep giving me morning sex and breakfast…I might not ever leave."

"Sounds good to me." She said.

He laughed and let go of her. Juliet frowned disappointed. She turned to face him and seen he was still semi wet and the towel was wrapped low around his waist. She felt her body temperature rise and wanted a second round but knew she didn't have the time for that.

"Orange juice is in the fridge if you want some."

He nodded and went to the fridge and got out the carton of OJ. He went to the cabinet and opened it getting two glasses out. He poured them some juice and handed her the glass.

She smiled and took a sip. She liked the idea of Juice being here in the mornings and them having breakfast together.

She finished the bacon and eggs and put them on a plate for him. He immediately dug in and moaned as he chewed.

"You get your cooking from Gemma." He said swallowing his eggs.

"Its eggs, Juice. It isn't that hard to make." She said as she took a bite.

He smiled at her. They ate breakfast and she washed up the dishes as he went to change and head over to the clubhouse. She had just finished washing the dishes when he came through and cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"I'll see you later at Jax's."

She just nodded and he kissed her again before slipping on his cut and headed out. She went to the bathroom and blow dried her hair. She applied some makeup and slipped into a pair of tight fitting dark skinny jeans, her black ankle boots and a white off shoulder crop top that came just below her belly button. She smiled as she looked in the mirror knowing Juice would have a hard time getting his hands off of her in this outfit.

She grabbed her cell, keys and purse and headed out of the door and headed a few blocks away to Jax's house. When she got there she opened the door and the conversation between Wendy and Gemma stopped.

"Don't stop on my account." She told them closing the door and sitting her purse down on the couch.

Wendy looked at Gemma and Gemma looked at her daughter. She didn't feel like sealing with their shit right now but she had to…for her nephew. She immediately got to work putting up some streamers around the living room. She went down the hall to Abel's room and it was perfect. She smiled as she went up to the crib. She wondered what it would be like if she was the one with the baby. She smiled as she thought about how nervous Juice would be if he even was to become a father.

"Thinking about Juice?"

Juliet jumped and turned to see her mom next to her. She didn't even hear her come in or notice her beside her.

"No."

"You're a shitty liar."

"Just when I lie to you." She told her mom with a smile.

"Yeah." Gemma agreed. "Your biological clock ticking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh Jesus, Juliet. You just admitted to be a shitty liar to me." She said. "So why _try _to lie to me?"

"I was just thinking about how Juice would react to becoming a dad."

"Anything I need to know about?" Gemma asked looking at her daughter's stomach.

"No." She said. "It's just with Abel being here, my desire to have kids kinda went up by 20%."

Gemma giggled and they walked back to the living room.

"Where's Wendy?" Juliet asked noticing they were alone. "She go talk to Tara?"

Gemma put her hand on her hip and glared at her daughter.

"Ok, but remember what I said about Jax." Juliet warned.

"Don't worry about him." Gemma told her. "I've got him handled."

"You hate Tara for breaking Jax's heart over a decade ago but Wendy…" Juliet said trying to swallow the anger. "She was doing crank while she was pregnant with your grandson. She almost killed him. I don't get it."

"You never will, sweetheart..." She said kissing her daughter's cheek. "until you become a mother yourself."

Juliet decided to end the conversation and finish setting up for Abel's party. Gemma left to go to the store to make sure we had enough food and beers for the club. She headed to the hospital with her mom as they were getting ready to get Abel discarded from the hospital. Jax came into the hospital with Wendy in tow. Juliet crossed her arms and looked at her older brother.

"Not now with this shit." He told her with a sigh. "Please?"

She just gave him a small nod but this was far from over and he knew it. Gemma, holding Abel, and Tara walked up. Jax thanked her.

"Let's get this family home." Gemma told her son and Wendy.

Tara shook her head, clearly annoyed. Juliet gave her friend a sympathy look and followed her family out. She decided to ride back with Jax and let Wendy ride with Abel and Gemma. She didn't want Wendy spending any more time with Jax as humanly possible. They brought the baby in and everyone was excited to see him. She was sitting in Juice's lap as he was talking to Tig. Tara came up and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Jax. Juliet watched as Wendy, who was sitting across from Tara and Jax, looked at them. Juliet's eyes went back to her brother and best friend. Tara looked at Wendy and then leaned down and kissed Jax. Jax pulled away and got up.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

She followed him back to Abel's room. Juliet looked over at her mom and Luann and she gave her mom a smile and shrug. She was so rooting for Jax and Tara while her mom was Team Jax and Wendy. Let the best Teller woman win.

A minute later, Tara came storming down the hallway and Jax followed calling out to her. She moved by Juice, who had to back up, as she got her purse. She grabbed it and went out the door. Juliet looked at Jax pissed off as she walked up to her brother and Juice. Jax ignored her and talked directly at Juice.

"Do me a favor. Make sure she gets home ok."

Juice eyed the red mark on his face.

"Don't ask." Jax said with a sigh.

"Ok." Juice said handing Jax his beer.

"I'm coming with." She told Juice as she grabbed her helmet that was in the kitchen.

She walked past Jax and gave him the deadliest glare she possibly could. She followed Juice to his bike and strapped on her helmet as he lifted the kickstand. He started the bike and she climbed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. They pulled up at Tara's and she hoped off the bike.

"I'm gonna stay with her." She told him. "Make sure she's ok."

"Ok."

"Pick me back up later?"

He nodded and she kissed him and walked up to the driveway and knocked on Tara's door.

"Tara, it's me Jules." She said loud enough so Tara could hear her on the other side of the door.

A moment later, Tara opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

Tara opened the door wider and she stepped in and Tara closed the door.

"What happened?"

"He doesn't want whatever this is between us to miss with Wendy's sobriety."

"That's a bunch of bullshit." Juliet told him. "Jax loves you, Tara. He always has. He's just dealing with a lot right now."

"Yeah."

She stayed and talked with Tara until she heard a bike pulling up. It was either Juice or Jax and if it was Jax she was going to kill him. Juliet got up from her spot beside Tara on the couch and looked out the window and seen Juice.

"Are you ok?" Juliet asked her friend.

Tara nodded giving her a weak smile. Juliet went to the door and pulled it open.

"Jules?"

Juliet paused and turned back to Tara.

"Thank you."

"Always." Juliet told her and headed out.

She walked down the driveway and stopped once she got close to Juice. She noticed by his face something wasn't right. He got off the bike and stood in front of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a panic. "Something wrong with Abel."

"No."

"Well then what the hell is it?" She demanded.

She did not have time to plan guessing games.

"Donna got shot." He said looking up at her. "She's dead, Jules."

Juliet's legs limp and Juice caught her before she hit the pavement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Sixteen: Donna's Funeral

Juliet had gone over to see Ope the day before the funeral and he just wanted time with his kids. She could tell he was hurting, hurting more than she knew. She knew his pain though, being 10 when she lost her dad. She was a daddy's girl, the only daughter that her dad had.

Tara made matters worse when she told her the day before that she was going back to Chicago. She promised not to tell Jax, that was Tara's responsibility.

Juice had been so attentive to her when he wasn't at the clubhouse. He knew that losing Donna had hurt Juliet badly. Donna was family, she was Ope's wife.

After Juliet left Opie's she headed to the clubhouse and seen the club's attorney, Rosen pull up in front of her. She got out of her car and made her way into the office. They hushed as she passed by and she went straight into the office and closed the door.

She guessed it had to do with Bobby still being locked up for the murder rap. She just hoped that it was bullshit and they would let Bobby go free but she knew that Agent Stahl was going to make it her mission to have Bobby rot in prison.

She seen through the blinds at the garage that the club cleared it out and made the mechanic that wasn't in the club to exit. She went over to the door that connected the office to the garage and closed it.

"Why the hell do they have to have a meeting inside the garage." Juliet mumbled. "It's hot as hell in here as it is."

A few minutes later, she seen Chibs and Jax leave. Juice came into the door from the garage.

"Hey." He said. "Clay wants you to go on home. There's nothing to do here today."

Juliet sighed. Going back to her house alone was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Here." Juice said getting his wallet out of his pocket and pulling out some cash. "Go buy you a dress…you know for the funeral."

"You're giving me money?" She asked amused as she crossed her arms.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" He asked confused. "The guy always gives the girl money."

"What am I a hooker?"

"No." He said suddenly now very uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

"I'm just messing with you, Juice." She said going up to him and kissing his cheek and grabbing the money out of his hand.

"$200? Really?"

"Jesus, how much are dresses these days?" He asked pulling out more cash.

She took the other $200 from him quickly.

"Momma needs new shoes." She said grabbing his crotch.

He jumped at the sudden contact.

"Thanks, baby." She said kissing him passionately.

Just when Juice was fixing to deepened the kiss, she pulled away from him. His face showed disappointment.

"Clay would appreciate you banging his step-daughter in his office." She told him teasingly.

"Does the garage count?"

She had to admit as much as she wanted to smack him, she also wanted to take him up on his offer of going into the garage and letting him bang her from behind but again Clay wouldn't appreciate it, especially when he was still there.

"I promise we'll finish this later." She told him grabbing her purse and headed for the door.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and grabbed her neck with one hand and kissed her lips so hard that he was sure he had bruised them. She felt his hardness against her jeans and she immediately got a little wet. He was the first to pull away this time and this time she looked disappointed.

"Not fair." She told him.

"Two can play this game." He said smacking her on the butt.

She gave him a look and headed out.

"$400 for blue balls." He said. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

She giggled over hearing him as she walked to her car.

She headed to Lodi to the mall and finally got the perfect black dress and some knew stilettos. She headed back to Charming and pulled up at her house. She didn't spend all of Juice's money but she wasn't going to tell him that. She was going to make him sweat a little.

The next morning, her and Juice got up and got ready for the funeral. She curled her hair and slipped on the form fitting dress and giggled remembering the expression on Juice's face the night before when she told him she had spent the whole $400.

He came into the bathroom wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"So that's what my $400 paid for?" He asked running his hands down her sides. "I'm glad I made that choice."

"I didn't spend all of it." She finally admitted. "Only half of it. The other half is in my wallet."

"Keep it." He told her. "I don't mind giving you money."

"What about your balls?" She asked after putting on her earrings. "They minded."

He then knew she had heard him complain about his blue balls.

"They got over it." He said kissing her neck. "They got rewarded last night. Many…many times."

She giggled and pushed him away.

"We don't have time." She reminded him.

"Right."

Juice left before she did so he could get to the clubhouse and ride in front of the hearse. Juliet would drive her car and pick up Tara along the way.

They drove into the cemetery behind about a hundred bikes and her mom. They all followed behind the club as they carried Donna's casket over to her resting place.

"Where the hell is Jax?" Juliet whispered to Tara.

"He wasn't answering his cell…I don't know."

She was so pissed at her brother right now. He was supposed to be here, him out of all. He was Opie's best friend.

She took a seat beside Tara and Juice came up and stood beside her holding Jax's cut. Finally she seen him walking across the cemetery. Tara stood, and grabbed the cut from Juice and walked over to Jax and helped him into it. Tara was staking a claim on Jax, just to show Wendy and Gemma that she wasn't going anywhere. She kissed his lips and he walked over to the casket and picked up one of Donna's flowers. He stared over at Clay and Tig. Juliet wondered what that was about. Jax put the flower up to his nose and dropped it on top of Donna's casket and took off walking towards where John Teller was buried.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Seventeen: Not so Welcoming Phone Call

Juice was wide awake as he watched a sleeping Juliet. He had tired her out from a few rounds an hour before. The room was half lit thanks to the full moon outside. They had been seeing each other for a little over 2 and a half months now and he didn't know exactly where they stood. Sure, he told her he wanted to see where their relationship would go but either of them had talked about it since.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her jump in her sleep and mumbled. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She sighed and buried her face into him. He loved how she felt in his arms, he loved her smile, he loved her 'take no prisoners' attitude (even towards Gemma, which no one did), she loved how her hand fit perfectly into his, he loved the way she tasted, and he loved how she knew what she was doing in the sheets but most of all he just loved _her_. His heart skipped a beat and he tensed up. Did he just admit that he loved her? _No_, he didn't fall in love. He didn't have time for all of that shit. He was too busy with the club; the club was his first priority, he was a Son after all.

He knew that she of all people would know that. Hell, she grew up in this life. She watched many members of the club put their families on the back burner for the club. She knew the rules; she knew what old ladies went through. She knew that the Sons weren't always faithful. Did she really want to go through that?

He sighed and leaned down and kissed her hair. He didn't have time to think about all of that now but he knew that the "what exactly are we" conversation would come up soon. He closed his eyes and was finally able to go to sleep.

Juliet woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing. She sighed and opened her eyes when she felt Juice remove his arms from her and turn to get his cell phone from the nightstand.

"Yeah, ok. I'll be there in 30." He said flipping the phone closed.

"Jax?" Juliet asked as he removed the sheet from his boxer clad waist.

"Yeah, I've got to get to the clubhouse. We've got some, uh, business to handle." He said getting up. "Can I use your shower real quick before I leave? Jax wouldn't appreciate me coming in smelling of sex, especially when it was with his baby sister."

She let a giggle escape her lips. She knew that Juice was still a little nervous around Jax because Jax has yet to talk to him about Juliet.

"You don't have to ask, Juice." She told him looking up at him from her spot in the bed. "You practically live here. Come to think of it, you probably should start paying half the rent."

He gave her a look and then the corner of his mouth curled up and the corners of his eyes wrinkled.

"Oh yeah?" He asked flashing his amazing smile. "Maybe I should start paying half of the utilities and food bill too."

"Exactly." Juliet said turning her face into the pillow to hide her smile. His smile was contagious and addicting.

"I'll do that, Jules." He said leaning down and kissing her neck. "Send me the bill."

She rolled her eyes as he went towards the bathroom, and let his boxer briefs drop to the floor before he walked in and closed the door, giving her a perfect view of his toned butt.

"Ass!" She yelled not liking the teasing.

"Literally!" He replied from the other side of the door before turning on the water.

She sat up and winced. Her body was definitely sore from the positions that Juice had her in the night before. She came back to Charming to meet her nephew, not to get involved with a member of the club, well not so quickly anyway. She heard another phone ring and knew this time it was hers. She reached over to the nightstand on her side and looked at the screen. It was a blocked number and she didn't bother answering. She was just about to put it back on the table, when it rang again. Sighing, she flipped it open and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Lettie. It's nice to hear your voice again._"

Juliet's face paled as she heard that nickname. Only one person called her that, it was her husband. She hated when he called her that, she was Juliet or Jules, but he didn't care…he didn't care when she told him she hated the nickname, he used it anyway. Come to think of it, he never listened to anything she said.

"How did you get this number?" She asked getting out of bed and walking down the hallway.

The last thing she wanted was Juice to hear this call, if only just her end of the call.

"_You of all people should know that I have friends in high places, Lettie." _

She grimaced as she heard that stupid nickname again.

"What do you want?" She asked looking towards her room as she whispered.

"_I want my wife to come home._"

"That's not happening, Carter."

"_Do you think that I don't know you're in Charming? Do you want me to come there and drag you back to Honolulu? I'm not scared of those biker criminals, baby, especially the Puerto Rican one you have in your bed every night." He told her his voice rising a little higher. _

She snapped her phone call and she could feel her heart beating so hard, that she thought it was going to come out of her chest. She thought when she left Honolulu quickly that it would be last time she would ever see or hear from Carter Malone again, especially how she had left him. She jumped when an arm wrapped around her slender waist.

"Hey, are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you."

She turned to look at Juice and he kissed her jaw line. He pulled away to get a better look at her when he seen her paled face.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." She said playing it off best she could as she turned to look at him. "I just didn't hear you get out of the shower or come down the hallway."

"I've got to go before Jax and Clay tear me a new one." He told her as he pecked her lips quickly and headed to the front door. "You coming over to the garage?"

She was starting to panic. She suddenly didn't want to be in the house alone.

"Wait." She told him. "I'm going to pack a bag really quick and you can just follow me to the clubhouse. I'll just take a shower in your dorm room there."

He gave her a confused look but decided that he didn't want to question her. She didn't give him time to respond as she hurried down the hall. She grabbed her overnight bag from the closet and stuffed some clothes, shoes, toothbrush, hairbrush, curling iron, and her makeup bag in it and quickly zipped it up. She slipped on a pair of sweats and one of Juice's SAMCRO shirts and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She picked up her bag and purse and headed back to the living room and he was still standing by the door with his hand on the doorknob.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"I like this look on you." He said looking down at her small frame. "Sweatpants… sexy."

"Don't be an asshole." She told him after she hit him in the arm.

"I'm serious." He said taking her bag from her and opening the door.

She rolled her eyes and stepped outside. She did a quick scan of the neighborhood as he locked the dead bolt then followed her to her car. He opened the backdoor and sat her bag in the seat before closing the door.

"I'll follow you there."

She nodded but didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Hey." He said cupping her face, concern now written on hers. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." She said nodding.

He just nodded, and stared at her for a minute. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. His face relaxed and he returned her smile. He once again leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"We better go or you'll be on both Clay and Jax's shit lists."

He nodded and opened her door. She got in and he closed it before walking a few feet to his bike. He grabbed his helmet from the handle bars and slipped it on along with his dark KD biker shades. He got onto his bike, and removed the kickstand with his foot and started up his bike. He let her back out of the driveway and he followed her to the clubhouse. She pulled up at the garage and into her spot. The garage wasn't open yet but Clay, Jax, Chibs, Tig, and Half Sack were there. Juice backed his bike into his spot and turned off the engine. Juliet got out of her car and grabbed her bag. She headed over to the clubhouse.

They guys gave her a confused look as she made her way to the clubhouse.

"Not a word." She warned her brother.

He held up his hands in surrender and shook his head. She just made it to the door and heard the guys cracking jokes on her appearance.

"Some things will never change." She said as she walked into the clubhouse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Eighteen: Welcoming Back Two Sons & Gemma in an Accident

After handling club business, everyone but Jax came back to the clubhouse. She soon heard a Harley pull up and went to the door and seen Opie.

"Ope!" She yelled as she ran across the lot over to him.

She jumped into his arms and he picked her up and spun her around. He chuckled as he sat her down back on her feet.

"I've missed my giant teddy bear." She said kissing his cheek as he bent down. "A part of me has been lost."

He gave her a weak smile. "I've missed you too, Jules."

Their moment together was lost when Piney and Jax pulled up and the guys came out of the clubhouse to greet him.

"Mom take Abel for his checkup?"

"Yeah, she called earlier and said everything is looking good…just needs to pick up a little weight but other than that he's pretty healthy." She told her brother.

"Good."

Piney was waiting by his bike and Juliet took the cue to head back to the garage. She gave Piney a kiss on the cheek before walking back towards the office. They were slow today and she dreaded having to sit and do nothing.

She wished she could have taken the part-time salon job but with everything happening with Donna, the club wanted her to stay close. So she was stuck in the small garage office, doing nothing.

Juice came into the office and Juliet noticed Tig, Chibs, Jax and Opie leaving in the van.

"Where are they going?"

He opened his mouth but closed it.

"Right, club business." She said letting out an aggravated sigh. "I don't know why I even ask."

"Bobby's getting out later. We're going to throw him a little party."

"So, I take it I'm going to have to go to the store and stock up?"

"Yeah, sorry." He said apologizing and pulling her up from her seat at the desk. "Take Half Sack with you."

"Of course."

Half Sack walked up and knocked on the open door.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Yeah, ok." She said and then looked back at Juice. "I'll be back later."

Half Sack headed over to his bike to get ready to follow Juliet to the store.

"Hey…" Juice said grabbing her arm. "You've been out of it since this morning. Did I do something?"

Juliet smiled as she looked up at him. She loved how concerned he was that he had done something to upset her.

"No." She reassured him. "I'm uh, just frustrated. Sitting in the office all day kind of gets to you. I hate it when I have nothing to do. Mom took it upon herself to play mom to Abel so I'm stuck here."

He nodded buying her story and she gave him a short kiss and headed out the door. She went to her car and seen him watching from the office door. She hated lying to him but she couldn't exactly tell him what was bothering her. No one needed to know…for now.

Her and Half Sack spent a lot of time and money picking up food and booze for Bobby's party. Later that night, the party was in full swing and she was standing with Juice as he talked to Chibs and Half Sack. She had his arm around her shoulder protectively as to show anyone that didn't know that she belonged to him. Juliet looked as Piney walked away from his son.

"Hey." She said getting Juice's attention. "I'm going to go talk to Opie."

"Ok." He told her as he dropped his arm from her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes as he went back to his conversation with the guys and he let out a laugh. She walked over to Opie and sat down across from him.

"If you're coming over here to bitch at me too…" Opie said with a sigh as he looked up at her. "You're wasting your time, Jules."

"I didn't come over here to bitch at you , Ope." She said putting her hand on top of his. "I just wanted to tell you again that I'm glad you're back and that I missed you."

He gave her a small smile and a small nod.

"So, how are you and…?" He asked jerking his head over towards Juice.

"He's a nice guy. He treats me good." She told him with a smile. "Don't worry I can take care of myself. Last thing I need are you and Jax beating him damn near to death."

"Oh, I'm not worried about you." He said shaking his head. "I'm more worried for him."

She giggled and hit him in the arm. "Ass."

Ope wasn't worried about little Juliet, hell she was one of the strongest women he'd ever known. A close second behind the queen, Gemma. He was more worried about the club's intelligence officer, his fellow brother. Juice was known not to be the brightest crayon in their clubhouse.

He let out a hefty laugh and it made Juliet happy. Opie needed some laughter and happiness in his dark world right now.

"If you ever need me, know that I'm here for you. Anytime."

"I know." He said looking down at the beer in his other hand.

A silver Mercedes pulled up in the lot and four guys got out. Opie got up and the others made their way over to her.

"Stay here." Juice told her as he passed by.

They all went over to Clay and Tig, who was already standing in front of the Mercedes.

"Garage is closed." She heard Clay tell the men.

Gemma walked over to her daughter and linked arms with her.

"What the hell is this?" Juliet asked watching the scene in the middle of the parking lot, growing more concern by the second.

"I don't know." Gemma said never taking her eyes off the men.

She immediately noticed the guy in the well dressed suit and her face paled. She had seen him before. She had seen him in Hawaii…talking to her husband. The well dressed man in the suit told them Clay he heard the he was a Camacho cigar fan as he held out a wooden box. Clay looked at it and back at the man. He then told Clay that it would be best if he stop selling guns to the Niners and Mauans. Juice, Tig, and Happy chuckled at the man. Clay walked around the man, studying him.

"You're a criminal and you're done selling guns to color." The guy told him.

Juliet tensed up as she seen Tig pull his gun out and cocked it.

The man's hensemen took steps forward to protect the man in the suit.

"Are you going to shoot me, Mr. Trager?" The suit dressed man asked. "With all these witnesses?"

Tig gave the man a hard glare.

"I don't know what Darby told you and I don't know what your angle is. Let me be clear, nobody threatens SAMCRO. Nobody tells us what we can and can't do. Black, brown or white. So why don't you just climb back into your little German clown car…and drive back to Nazi town." Clay told him.

The guy laughed.

"Cause next time you piss all over my shoes…it will kill you." Clay warned him.

Tig smiled at the man.

"And I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are."

The man told him his cigar shop opens in a few weeks and he placed the cigar box that was still in his hands, down at Clay's feet. They turned around and headed back over to their Mercedes. The driver ran into me and Gemma.

"Sorry, ma'am." He said to us.

His eyes landed on Juliet and stared at her long and he smirked. Juliet felt chills run down her spine. That guy gave her the creeps. They watches as the car backed up and Tig and Happy walked in front of it. Gemma walked up to Clay and Juliet walked up to Juice.

"I want to know everything." Clay told Juice handing him a business card.

"You got it." Juice told him.

Minutes later another car pulled up but this time it was an ATF car and everyone cheered as Bobby got out of the backseat. Jules went up to him first and hugged him quickly before the guys surrounded them. He gave her a quick hug and Juice helped him into his cut and patting him on the back. Bobby cheered excitedly as he hugged the other members.

A few hours later, everyone was in the clubhouse and Juliet was sitting at the bar next to Juice as they laughed and joked with Chibs and Half Sack. She looked over at the pool table and seen Bobby's face deep into one of the crow eaters.

"Ok, that's my sign to get the hell out of here." She told them as she stood up.

This party was now getting a little too out of hand for her taste. She made her way to Juice's room and starting packing up her bag that she had brought earlier in the day.

"Where you going?" Juice asked coming in and closing the door behind him to drown out the music.

"Home." She told him as she slung her bag onto her slender shoulder. "Go have fun with the rest of the guys. Just don't sleep with any crow eaters. Not even a hand job."

"Ok." He chuckled grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. "I'll be over in a while."

"Ok." She said leaning up to kiss his lips. "I mean it, no crow eaters."

"Ok, mom."

She gave him a look and that huge smile that she loved appeared on Juice's face.

She headed back out to the front and said bye to a few people and finally made her way out of the clubhouse and across the lot to her car.

A few hours later, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Waiting for me?" He whispered into her ear.

"Of course." She said turning her head so she could face him. "Why else would I be naked?"

"I love it when you're in your birthday suit." He said kissing her neck.

Hours later, Juliet hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep the whole night. Once Juice got ready and left, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello, darling. I was wondering when you would call."_

"I want you to leave me alone, Carter."

"_I want you back, Lettie. I love you."_

"You don't love anyone but yourself." She told him as she went to her front door and locked it. "You proved that once you kept sleeping with your temps."

"_You shot me and fled back to the mainland." He reminded her. _

"Why didn't you report it?" She asked.

She had thought she had had left him for dead. She thought she had killed the man.

"_I don't want you locked up. I just want you back here with me."_

"You're a sadistic bastard, you know that?" She asked. "Carter, you have problems and you really need to get help."

She could tell from his rapid breathing that she had hit a nerve. She didn't know exactly where he was and she walked down the hallway to get her pistol from her nightstand.

"_I have some friends that just came into Charming. There are going to be watching you, Let." He told her calming down._

She went back to the living room and peeked out the window. Juliet wasn't afraid of too many people but Carter Malone was one of them.

"_And if you don't do what I ask of you, Let. If you decide not to leave Charming and the Puerto Rican, your life is going to get real hard, darling." He said eerily calm. "I promise you that. Your family will pay the price. I will hurt everyone you love one by one and I think your mother will be first, followed by your boy…"_

She hung up the phone and she gasped for air. She had a sinister feeling that he meant his promise to her and that something bad had already happened to her mother. Juliet didn't know why she had even called him. She grabbed her cell phone, keys, and purse making sure to put the glock into her purse and headed out the door. She looked around before getting into her car.

She pulled up at Charming PD and seen Hale getting out of his off road SUV. He looked confused as she pulled up in front of his police vehicle.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Ok." He said surprised. "What's going on?"

"This is between me and you." She said taking off her sunglasses to look at him.

"Ok."

She stared him down.

"Ok, Juliet." He said frustrated.

"This cannot get back to Jax and the club." She told him.

He looked concern as he shifted his feet, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I um, have this guy who keeps calling me."

"Ex? In Hawaii?"

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. "I shot him."

"What?" Hale asked shaking his head in disbelief. "What is it with Tellers and shooting people?"

"I had every right. He's a sick piece of shit." She said justifying herself. "That's not the point. I'm afraid he might have some guys that are following me."

"Do you know who?"

"I think it might be the guy that is opening up a cigar shop…"

"Ethan Zobelle?" He asked cutting her off.

"I've seen him before…there in Hawaii…he was an acquaintance of my hu…ex." She said correcting herself quickly. The last thing she wanted at the moment was to let Hale know what she was married.

"Was your ex involved in any criminal organizations?"

"I don't know for sure but I had my suspicions." She told him. "He was pretty obvious about where he stood with the whole white thing."

"Jesus, Juliet." He said with a sigh. "You leave one criminal family and land in another."

She shot him a glare but ignored him. This wasn't the time to argue about SAMCRO.

"Ok, if your ex was into the whole white power bullshit, what makes you think that Zobelle is too?" He asked. "He's just an owner of a chain of cigar shops."

She shook her head in disbelief. She was telling him about having seen this guy before and knowing that he may be part of another organization and he was doubting her.

"Fine, Hale but when shit starts happening in Charming. Something that you've been so hell bent to keep from happening by trying to get my family out…don't say I didn't warn you." She said pointing her small finger up in his face. She turned on her heel and went to her car. She got into her car and left the parking lot when her cell rang.

"Yeah?"

"_Juliet, its Unser…your mother's been in a car accident. She's at St Thomas right now."_

"OK, Unser…I'm on my way." She said hanging up as she made a U-turn.

She got over to St. Thomas as quick as she could and seen Clay and Tig already there waiting in the waiting room.

"Either of you could have called to tell me Gemma was here?" She asked them pissed off. "This is ridiculous."

"We just found out ourselves." Clay told her.

She plopped down beside Clay with a huff.

"She'll be ok, sweetheart." Tig said patting her shoulder.

She heard shouting and seen Chibs, Half Sack and Juice pushing a gurney that had a very sick looking Bobby on it. She couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips by the sight of Bobby. He always would go overboard with the MC parties and the next day look like the walking dead.

"How's the homecoming queen?" Tig asked.

"He's a little green." Juice told him.

Bobby popped up with a moan. "How's Gemma?"

"Better than you." Clay told him.

"Good, good." He said laying back down.

The guys started hitting and punching him.

"Stop it." Juliet said getting up from her seat beside Clay. "Or he's going to upchuck all over this waiting room."

"Love you, Juliet." Bobby said eyes still closing. "Thanks."

"Love you too, Uncle Bobby." She told him rubbing his unruly curly mop. "Looking out for my favorite Elvis impersonator."

He grunted and her phone rang and she seen it was Hale. She excused herself as she walked down the hall and into the chapel where she could talk.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"_Look, I wanted to apologize for earlier." He said on the other end. "You seem like you were geneually upset."_

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have come to you."

"_Look, I'm going to do some digging on your ex but I need some information from you."_

"His name is Carter Malone." She told him. "Born and raised in Oahu. His family had a very successful law firm there. That's pretty much all I know."

"_You were with this guy and that's all you know?" He asked in disbelief._

"Are you going to help me or are you going to criticize?" She asked getting fed up with him and his ridicule.

The chapel doors opened and Tara poked her head in.

"I'll talk to you later, I've got to go." She said closing her phone and hanging up on Hale. She turned around and looked at her friend.

"You wanna come join the others?" She asked. "I've got an update on Gemma."

She nodded and followed her and Jax to the others. She said Gemma was fine and that she would be here a little while longer so they could run some more tests.

The guys left to take care of some club business and Juliet headed outside and met up with Hale.

"What have you found out?"

"Nothing." He said taking off his aviator sunglasses and looking down at her. "He's clean. No arrested, not so much as a parking ticket."

"Maybe you thought you had seen Zobelle before."

Juliet shook her head.

"If your ex is harassing you, you can file a…"

"A what?" Juliet asked clearing frustrated. "A restaining order?! You've got to be kidding, right?!"

"Juliet, calm down." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No!" She yelled. "You're underestimating him, Hale."

"What do you suggest I do, Jules?" He asked not knowing what she wanted from him.

"I want you to keep Stahl's mouth shut."

"What does Agent Stahl have to do with this?" He asked.

"Why do you think that I came to you in the first place?" Juliet asked pacing. "She knows all about my life in Hawaii. She knows about Carter."

"What are you not telling me, Jules?" He asked stopping her. "I need to know everything."

"Carter isn't my ex, Hale. He's my husband." She told him. "After we got married less than a year ago, he became a different person. I was watched everywhere I went and he started physically abusing me when I snuck away from my "watchmen". Right before I came here, I had enough. He hit me and I pulled a gun on him. He told me that if I pulled a gun on him, I better pull the trigger so that's what I did. I shot him and left him there to bleed to death."

Hale just looked at her and listened.

"He called me. He knows I'm here. He threatened that if I didn't come back to him that he would hurt my family starting with Gemma."

"Are you saying that she wasn't in an accident?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She told him. "I think Gemma is lying about what happened to her."

Hale shook his head trying to put together all of the information and figure out a plan.

"If Carter comes to Charming, David. You'll have a lot more to worry about than SAMCRO. It will get ugly."

"I'll keep what Stahl knows out of Jax's hands." He told her. "If Carter calls you again or if you find out anything and I mean anything else out, I need you to tell me."

Juliet nodded and he gave her a quick hug before he got into his SUV. Juliet sighed and went back into the hospital. She was turning the corner to head back to the waiting room where Clay and Anita was when someone grabbed her. She let out a yelp as she was throw into the wall and a hand went over her mouth and his arm on her neck. It was Ethan Zobelle's right hand man.

"Your husband, Carter wanted me to deliver a message." The man said. "You have 72 hours to make up your mind or it won't only be your mother that has been in an accident."

He released her and disappeared and she coughed trying to get air. She was right, Ethan Zobelle and Carter Malone were working together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Nineteen: Coming Face to Face with the Devil

Juliet composed herself before going down the hall. Anita eyed her, immediately seeing something was wrong but she gave the woman a small smile. Gemma didn't want to see anyone and Juliet was nervous about going home alone. So she decided to head back to the clubhouse and the garage where she knew someone would be there.

Before she went back to the clubhouse, she parked down the street from Ethan Zobelle's cigar shop. She watched as the guy who had attacked her earlier walked into the cigar shop. She had to find out what the hell was going on with the new business owner in town. She put her car in drive and headed to the clubhouse. None of the bikes were at the clubhouse so she knew she had a little time. She waved at the mechanics in the shop and walked across the lot into the clubhouse. She grabbed a beer from the cooler behind the bar and went into the small office. She closed the door behind her and sat down at the computer.

"What the hell am I doing?" She asked herself as she looked at the computer screen. "You can't log onto a hacker's computer without them knowing about it."

She sighed and got up. Juliet Teller was slipping. She went down the hall to the dorms and went into Juice's and closed the door. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number.

"_Hello, sweetheart." Carter said once he answered. "I knew you'd get my message."_

"Sending a guy to warn me was your message? Good job, that was very original."

"_Fiesty. I love it. So, what's your choice?"_

"I have a feeling that you're already in Charming, Carter." She told him as she looked at Juice's dresser and seen a picture of her and him. "So, why don't we meet up and discuss it."

"_Smart girl." He told her. "There's a diner that's on the edge of town…"_

"I know where it is." She said picking up the picture. "I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."

She hung up and walked out of the clubhouse. She knew that she couldn't meet up with Carter in her car. She headed into the office and got a pair of keys from one of the cars that were in the lot. Sonny, one of the mechanics, came into the office.

"I'm going to use the black Sentra." She told him.

"Is something wrong with your car, Juliet?" He asked wiping his hands off on a rag. "I can take a look at it for you."

"Uh, yeah." She said putting her keys on the desk. "It smelt like it was running hot; I had no lights go off. Can you take a look at that for me?"

"Sure, of course." He said picking up the keys.

"Ok, I'm going to get something to eat…I'll be back." She told him walking out.

She got into the black Sentra and pulled out of the parking lot to head to the diner. She pulled up at diner and got out and went inside. There were few people there and she seen him. He wasn't in his normal attire (designer suit and tie), he was instead in a pair of jeans and a tucked in button down dress shirt. He stood when he seen her and leaned in and kissed her cheek. She cringed and he motioned for her to sit. She slid into the booth and he sat down across from her.

"Beautiful as always, Lettie." He told her. "California has done you some good."

"I think it's because my face isn't black and blue." She shot back at him as she glared at him.

He gave her a small nod as he smirked at her. A waitress came up and poured them coffee.

"Would you like a minute to look over the menu?" She asked.

"We're good with just coffee, thank you so much." Carter said flashing his million dollar smile.

The younger waitress blushed and Juliet rolled her eyes. She had once fallen for that smile too.

"I'm not leaving Charming, Carter." She told him. "I'm not going back to Hawaii with you."

His smile disappeared and she saw anger flash in his hazel eyes.

"Well that's a real shame, Lettie." He said lowering his voice as he leaned across the table. "You want to play games with me? If you do, I promise you sweetheart that you're going to lose."

Deep down, Carter Malone scared the hell out of her but she couldn't…no, she wouldn't let him know that.

"Why do you want me?" She asked him. "Don't say it's because you love me."

"We're married, Lettie." He told her. "It's until death do us part."

She knew that was the case. Every member of Carter's family were married and none of his family had ever been divorced, if a spouse passed away, they remarried. It was hell for the women who married a Malone because no matter how many times their husbands cheated, they could never divorce them. Carter's brother's wife, Carly had informed her of that once.

"I don't give a shit that a divorce would ruin your family's clean image. I don't want anything from you. I just want you to leave me alone."

"My family and I have ties to Northern California. We have for years." He continued.

"The guy that owns the cigar shop. I've seen in Hawaii…at your office."

"Of course you have, Juliet." He said now using her full name. "That would be Mr. Ethan Zobelle, my uncle."

Juliet was surprised.

"Do you think I married you for love?" He asked with a laugh. "Please you're nothing more than white biker trash. When you came into my office to apply for the secretary job, I did a background check on you. Your association with the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, impressive."

She crossed her arms.

"So you married me because of my association with the Sons?" She asked still not clear as to why. "Why? What do you or Ethan Zobelle gain by that?"

He didn't answer her, all he did was smirk. His phone rang and he picked it up from the table and looked at the screen. He ignored it and put the phone into his pocket and threw a $20 on the table.

"Go home and enjoy your time with you Puerto Rican boyfriend and your family, Juliet." He told her standing up. "Because it won't be long before your whole world will come falling apart."

He leaned over and kissed her head.

"You were fun, Lettie." He whispered in her ear. "As was your mother."

The last part made Juliet freeze as Carter walked out of the diner. Her heart felt like it was going to come out of the chest. She grabbed her purse and quickly got out of the booth. She was right; her mother wasn't in a car accident. What happened to Gemma was her fault, if she hadn't gotten with Carter, he wouldn't be in Charming and Ethan Zobelle wouldn't either.

She had to do something about Carter and fast. She walked out of the diner and didn't see Carter anywhere. She sighed and she got into the borrowed car. This time Juliet was going to make sure that the next time she was going to shoot Carter, she was going to make sure he wouldn't be back.

She pulled up at the clubhouse and gets out of whoever's car she had taken.

"Where have you been?" Jax asked walking up to her. "What the hell is wrong with your car?"

"I had to take care of some business." She said putting her purse on her shoulder and closing the door to the car. "What's up?"

He eyed her suspiciously but then shrugged.

"Luann's porn studio got raided by the Feds thanks to some asshole so we took care of it."

"What does that mean?"

"Means we're going into the porn business." He said with a huge smile.

"Perfect." Juliet said rolling her eyes. "Another glamorous day in Charming."

Juliet watched as the rest of the guys came out of the clubhouse.

"We've got to go handle something." He said kissing her head. "We'll be back later."

"Be safe." She told him as he walked to his bike.

"Hey." Juice said jogging over to her and placing a kiss on her lips. "Where have you been?"

The guys started their bikes.

"Taking care of a few things for the garage." She lied. "Be careful."

He nodded and headed over to his bike quickly. She went up on top of the clubhouse's roof and her mom came up a few minutes later.

"You ok?" She asked Gemma as the woman sat down beside her.

Juliet passed her the joint she was smoking.

"Yeah." She said wincing. "Thanks."

"You want to tell me what happened to you?" She asked looking over at her mother. "The truth. I know it wasn't a car accident."

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. Hope everyone has a great day and spends it with their families. Let's all not forget the reason we celebrate._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Twenty: Mother and Daughter Talk

"We'll talk later, sweetheart." Gemma told her daughter. "Right now I just want to sit here."

Juliet shook her head, she needed to know now.

"No." Juliet told her. "Now's great."

Gemma looked at her daughter and Juliet crossed her arms.

"Damnit." Gemma said shaking her head. "When did you become so tenacious?"

"The same time you did." Juliet shot back. "Now talk, Mom."

Gemma told her the story of leaving Jax's house, to a woman jumping out of her car saying her baby was choking to waking up in a warehouse and being sexual assaulted. She said she didn't see who done that to her, that they had on masks...there were three men. Juliet listened t her mother as tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe that something this unthinkable happened to her mother. Gemma was a strong woman, but she didn't know how her mom would be able to get over this.

"I'm going to go see Abel." Gemma told her daughter. "I'll be at Jax's."

Juliet nodded and her mom climbed down from the roof and she watched her drive out of the lot. Juliet sat and thought of ways to take down Carter without telling the club. She just couldn't think of one without letting the clubs find out her secret as well as her mother's. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the bikes and van roared up into the lot. They hopped off their bikes and opened the van doors and helped a bleeding Bobby out.

"Shit." Juliet said standing up. She noticed that her brother wasn't with them. "Where the hell is Jax?"

She climbed down the ladder and into the clubhouse.

"What the hell happened?" She asked as she seen Half Sack putting pressure on Bobby bleeding shoulder.

Tara and Gemma came in before she got an answer from the men. Tara immediately went over to Bobby at the bar with her medical bag. The bullet went straight through and Jax walked in. Tig told him that the Mayans crashed their gun deliver to the Niners and took their AKs.

Clay opened the doors of the chapel and called for Jax. Her mother went towards the dorms and Juliet helped Half Sack and Tara with Bobby's wound.

"This shit just keeps getting better and better." Juliet said putting on gloves.

Bobby took a swig of the whiskey he had in his hand and looked at her with a grunt.

"Tara'll get you patched up and good as new, Uncle Bobby." Juliet told him.

Tara got Bobby fixed up and Juliet took off her gloves and went to wash her hands. Juliet went to the back to Juice's dorm. He was sitting on the edge of his bed concentrating on whatever it was on his laptop.

"Got Bobby patched up." She told him stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "He'll be ok in time."

"Good." He replied his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"What are you doing?" She asked him walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her boyfriend.

She froze when she seen a picture of Ethan Zobelle.

"There's nothing on this guy." Juice said frustrated. "Not even a fucking parking ticket."

Three weeks had gone by since Gemma's "accident" and Juliet's run in with her husband. She hasn't seen or heard from Carter and was grateful. Juliet pulled up at the garage and unlocked the office door. For the last few weeks she had been opening and closing the garage.

"Hi, beautiful." Tig said opening her car door for her and helped her out.

"Surprised to see you here this early, Tiggy." She said kissing his cheek. "I'm definitely not used to this."

"Thought I'd come in and actually do some work." He said closing her door.

"Where's Juice?" She asked looking for his bike. "We got into a fight last night and he stormed out."

She seen his bike was gone.

"He's with Chibs at Luann's studio."

"Of course he is." Juliet said rolling her eyes and going over to the office.

"Hey." He said stopping her. "Are you and Juice ok?"

She just looked at the older man she considered an uncle. Truth was, she didn't know. Ever since finding out the truth about Gemma and the guys Juliet thought was behind it, she had started pushing Juice away.

"I don't know." She said with a sigh as she dropped her purse, keys, and sunglasses on the office desk.

"Want me to kick his ass?" He asked seriously. "No one messes with you on my watch."

"No, you don't have to do that." She told him. "Um, thanks anyway."

"Anything for you, princess." He said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

She giggled as he pulled away from her.

"Now get to work." He told her. "Garage isn't going to run itself."

"Whatever you say, Tiggy." She told him with a smile.

He walked out as Unser pulled up. Juliet was looking through the long list of repos when her mom pulled up. She had to say she was surprised for the second time in less than an hour. Unser followed her in and gave her a compliment. He told her that he had been going to meetings for cancer patients.

"You going somewhere with this?" Gemma asked.

He looked at Juliet and back at Gemma.

"She knows." Gemma told him with a sigh.

He closed the door to the office and told her about a support group for victims of sexual assault.

"How long you known me?" She asked him. "You think I'm the type of gal that joins some holy poor me circle jerk."

"It was just a thought." He told her walking out. "Take care ladies."

"You didn't have to be such a bitch to him, Gem." Juliet told her. "He's just looking out for you. Plus I don't think it's such a bad idea."

"Don't start with me, Jules." Her mother warned. "I'm not in the mood for your shit today."

Tig walked through from the garage and came up behind Gemma and scared her.

"You ok?" Tig asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Gemma said walking up to Juliet and snatching the paper out of her daughter's hands. "Here's the repo list, why don't you get Sack and Ope started on this."

"Yeah sure." He said taking the paper.

"Think you can be more obvious." Juliet said snottily.

Her mother gave her a warning look as the office phone rang. She answered it and told whoever it was she was on the way.

"Who was that?" Juliet asked.

"Luann." She told her daughter getting her purse. "I'm going over to the studio, I'll be back."

"What…" Juliet started to ask but it was no use, Gemma was already in her car speeding away.

Juliet watched as Chibs and Juice pulled up and Clay got on his bike and sped off after Gemma and Tig wasn't far behind Clay.

Opie came into the garage to get some water.

"Did Tig give you the repo list?" Juliet asked him. "We're slammed and it needs to be done."

"Yeah." He told her. "We're on it now."

He kissed her cheek before grabbed Half Sack and getting into the tow truck.

An hour later, the guys were having a meeting in the garage and Juliet answered the phone. It was the porn girl needing Jax to give her a ride home. She sighed and hung up and walking into the garage as they finished their meeting.

"Ima called." She told her brother. "Miss Double Penetration is ready for you."

Juice looked at Juliet and back at Jax and laughed at the nickname as Jax groaned. Juliet went back into the office as Gemma came back.

Juliet left the office after her mother came back and was heading home when she seen Hale talking to Zobelle. She pulled over half a block down and she couldn't believe her eyes. After everything she had told him.

She followed him back to the police department and got out of her car quickly.

"You're working with Ethan Zobelle?!"

He looked around and then grabbed her arm.

"I'm not working with him."

"Oh yeah then what were you talking to him about?" She asked. "I thought I could trust you. I thought you were a friend."

"Jules…"

"No!" She told him pushing him away.

She got into her car and headed to her home. Could she not trust anyone in this shitty town anymore?

She went home and she heard a bike rumble up into the driveway a little after midnight. She lay perfectly still in bed as she watched Juice stumble in and he shrugged off his cut. He sat down in the accent chair and took off his boots.

"Have fun at the wrap party?" She spoke.

His head jerked up as he stood. He took off his shirt and pants and made his way over to his side of the bed.

"I got a little drunk."

"Yeah and riding home on a bike…very smart."

"What is your problem, Jules?" He asked. "For the past few weeks, you've just been…"

"A bitch?" She asked defensively.

"I didn't say that." He said turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Then what the hell are you saying?" She asked sitting up.

"I don't know." He shrugged and pointed to her. "This attitude. You've been pushing me away for weeks now and I don't…"

"Why don't you just split then?" She told him getting up. "So you don't have to deal with my attitude. Go back to the clubhouse and sleeping with crow eaters."

"Jesus, Juliet." He said frustrated running his hands over his short Mohawk. "All I'm saying is that I want you to talk to me."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"There's nothing to talk about, ok." She told him with a sigh.

He got up and walked over to her and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, Jules." He told her. "I don't want to fight, ok."

She nodded against his chest.

"Whatever it going on with me will pass." She told him. "It'll all be over soon."

"Is it that time of the month?" He asked pulling away with a huge grin as he looked down at her.

"You're such an asshole." She said pushing him.

"Yeah, but you love this asshole."

"Unfortunately."

They climbed in bed and went to sleep.

The next day, she was in the garage and was watching from the doorway as the guys were getting ready to go on a relay. She was surprised to see Opie there, she had noticed over the last few weeks he had yet to spend time with his children. She was going to have a talk with him as soon as he got back from the blood drive. Jax pulled up in the lot and parked beside his best friend. Juliet walked over to the guys. Jax hugged his sister and looked over at Opie.

"Didn't know you were riding?" Jax told him.

"Clay wants me on the relay."

"Mary with the kids?" Jax asked.

"The kids are fine, Jax." Ope said clearly not wanting to talk about his children.

"Right."

Juliet went to stand in between Chibs and Opie.

They heard a bike start up and backfire. Bobby came rolling out of the garage on his fat boy.

"Chitty, chitty, bang, bang." Chibs said putting his arm around Juliet's shoulder as she giggled.

"Hey, all right." Half Sack commented with a whistle. "It's an old fat boy on an old fat boy."

Bobby looked at him as he got off his bike and Half Sack apologized.

"I thought you put that beast to sleep." Jax said lighting his cigarette.

"This fat boy ain't even reached his prime." Bobby told him.

"Barely looks like it can reach the end of the lot." Opie spoke up.

Juliet let out a laugh.

"Best bike for a long ride." Bobby said defending his old bike. "And I'd put it up against any of your pretty Dynas."

"You hitting the gay rodeo on the way?" Jax asked looking at Bobby, who was wearing chaps.

The guys ragged on his chaps and Juliet felt a little bad for laughing at Bobby.

"Cowhide can take the manhide." Bobby told them.

"Get in line, Brokeback." Tig told him as Jax let out a big laugh.

Bobby started it up again and it backfired sending a huge cloud of black smoke their way.

"Oh, man, really?" Half Sack asked. "Aw, goddamn, man, come on. I gotta ride behind that thing?"

"Shut up. You should be used to getting sprayed in the face, Prospect. Chibs told the younger man.

"Usually by Bobby." Tig replied.

"Eat me, Chibby." Half Sack told him holding his sack.

"The thing is, I like a full scrotum when I snack on someone." Chib shot back.

"Ok, I'm going to go now." Juliet said pushing Chibs off her. "You guys be safe. Love you all."

She heard a little bit of Half Sack telling him that he was getting a new ball. Juliet shook her head as she walked into the office. Juice came in from the garage wearing his garage uniform.

"You're not going on the relay?" She asked.

"Nope. Sack's taking my place." He told her with a smile. "Clay gave me a few days off."

"Oh, really?" She asked surprised. "Why?"

"I told him that you needed a vacation and he told me to take you up to the cabin. You know get away from Charming for a few days."

"I can't take a vacation now." She told him. "The garage is a complete disaster."

"Boss's order." He told her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, cast or crew of SOA, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only. However, I do own the original character(s).**

Charming Is Not so Charming

Chapter Twenty One: Weekend Retreat

Juliet watched as the men in her life, minus Juice, headed out for their "relay" in Eureka. Juliet and Juice left soon after in her car as they stopped by her house to pack a few things before heading up to the cabin. Juliet had to admit, she needed a break from Charming, even if it was only for a few days.

She stared out the window as Juice drove the two hours away from Charming to the cabin. She looked around the small two bedroom cabin. It needed some TLC, well lots of TLC. She knew Piney had not long come back from the cabin. Piney would disappear for days, sometimes weeks, on his benders. The place still smelled of tequila.

"I'm going to start tidying up." She said as Juice set the bags on the couch.

"Who's the one who has OCD now?" He joked with his signature smile.

"There's no telling who Piney had up here." She told him. "And where all they had done it."

He thought about it for a second and nodded.

"You're right." He said starting to open the windows.

She spent an hour or so cleaning the place up while Juice was outside. Juliet giggled as she looked out the kitchen window and seen Juice cutting wood for the fireplace. She never imagined Juice being the outdoor type but he was proving her wrong. She watched him for a minute and suddenly didn't want to go back to Charming at all. Forget the club, and all the problems in it, forget about Carter and Ethan Zobelle. Her and Juice could stay at the cabin, just the two of them. She smiled when she thought about children. They would have two kids, a boy and a girl. She giggled to herself when she pictured him with kids. The boy would be just like him, complete with a small Mohawk. The girl would look just like her but she would have Juice's smile and his ears.

"What are you smiling about?"

She jumped and turned around. While she was daydreaming, she missed him come inside.

"Nothing." She smiled as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Just happy to be away from Charming and alone with you."

He was a little sweaty and it turned on Juliet.

"Not to mention you're all sweaty and I'm a little turned on." She said with a teasing smile.

Juice didn't give her to say anything else, as he push her against the wall and they immediately went to tearing their clothes off. Once they were fully undressed, he bent her over the kitchen counter and rammed into her. She moaned in both pleasure and pain but the pain felt so good. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and gave it a tug as he rammed back into her. She was so close but he suddenly pulled out of her. He turned her around and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he put her on the edge of the counter and rammed back into her. She dig her nails into his back and it made him ram harder into her as he let out a low growl. He picked up the pace and a few minutes later he was leaning against her and they were both panting. After they caught their breath, he sighed and kissed her.

"I have to say if me chopping wood turns you on, I might have to do it more often." He said pulling his jeans back up. "Hell, I'll have a fireplace put into the house as soon as we get back."

She giggled as she hopped off the counter and slipped her tank back on.

Juice and Juliet spent the rest of the evening playing strip poker.

"I let you win." Juice told her standing up in the nude.

She rolled her eyes as he walked casually to the kitchen to get a beer out of the fridge.

"You're just pissed because I'm better at poker, Ortiz." She told him.

The next morning, Juliet woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. She wrapped the sheet around her body and walked out of the room. She smelled food cooking and walked into the kitchen. Juice was in his boxers in front of the stove.

"I'd say good morning but its afternoon." He told her as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Pancakes, eggs and sausage? What did I do to deserve this?"

"My apologizes for getting you shitfaced last night."

The mention of alcohol made Juliet a little woozy. Juliet couldn't remember the last time she had drank so much. She remembered several rounds of strip poker, more sex, more drinking and more sex.

"Did you hold my hair back while I puked?"

He nodded.

"I'm so sorry." She said embarrassed.

"It's alright." He chuckled. "You warned me that you couldn't handle beer and tequila."

He handed her a cup of coffee and some aspirin. She put the pills in her mouth and took a sip of her coffee to wash them down.

"Sit." He told her.

She went to the table and sat down as instructed. He brought over the plate and sat it down in front of her. She opted to start on the pancakes first to see how her stomach would handle it.

After they ate, he cleaned the kitchen and she went to take a long hot shower. She hated that they would be leaving in a few more hours to head back to Charming. Her thoughts was cut short as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Care if I join you?"

"Not at all." She smiled turning to look at him. "I wish we didn't have to go back so soon."

"I know." He said with a sigh. "Maybe we can go someplace else again soon for more than 24 hours. After we handle this Zobelle and LOAN situation."

She opened her mouth to tell him what she knew about Zobelle and her connections but she closed it. She couldn't tell him now, not like this.

A few hours later, they passed by the Welcome to Charming sign. She hadn't really said much on the way back. She couldn't because she was too busy feeling shitty for not telling Juice the truth. He deserved to know, hell her whole family did. The club most of all needed to know, maybe she could help bring them down if she would let the Sons know what she knew.

Juice left Juliet at the house as he hopped on his bike and headed to the clubhouse. Her daydreaming of a life with him away from Charming was farfetched. Juice loved the club; it was all he had really. She knew that no matter how much he loved and cared about her that he would never give up being a Son.


End file.
